owned by the slytherins
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: Harry and Draco make a bet. what happens after Harry lost? what were the terms? very dark. WARNING for:bondage/slash/SADISTIC themes. do ot read if any othe these things offend you. To have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Owned By The Serpents.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

**Some characters are very OOC others only slightly.**

**two-Shot.**

**(_IMPORTANT!:_ Just so you know - I didn't really know which way to go with this one-shot. I was thinking either Draco/Hermione or Draco/Harry. I couldn't think of which one would work better. So I have decided to write and post this story twice. One with Harry/Draco (this one) and another one the same (slightly different) as Hermione/Draco. You decide which one you like best.)**

**_ANOTHER IMPORTANT! VERY!:_ okay so this is a two-shot and I decided to cut it off where the real story begins because I'm not sure if the people reading it will like how far I'm about to take this. I'm going for sadistic, cruel, humiliation to the highest level. If u would like my stories to be like that then please review and say so. And if you would like it to be toned down a tad, also review and tell me. I will take the side with the most reviews and post. But if I don't get any reviews on this then I'll just put up my the version I like best.**

**please read and review.**

It had started out as two rival houses going at it over who would win quidditch. Who knew it would become so much more.

A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. that's how every argument started. Who was going to do what, who was going to win, who's dick was bigger. Over and over again.

Draco Malfoy stood opposite Harry Potter in an empty corridor. Ron Weasley stood behind Harry, while Blasé stood next to Draco.

Seemingly witty comments flew back and forth. Insults slung at one another. They were currently arguing about the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match.

"You have never won a game against us before Malfoy so what makes you think any different now?" Ron spat at him.

"Just a feeling Weasley." He replied in a cool, calm and collected voice that others could only dream of achieving."

"Ron's right Malfoy, tomorrow won't be any different." Harry said unworried.

Draco chuckled. "Tell you what Potter, why don't we make a little wager? When you lose you summit to my terms. If we lose like wise." He raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"What terms?" Harry asked. Draco and Blasé looked at each other, smirking.

"Blasé do you mind?" Draco asked him.

"Not at all mate." He gracefully turned around and walked away.

"Sod of Weasley."

"I won't bloody sod off!" His face grew red.

"Ron it's fine." Harry told him. Ron looked a little hurt, before he walked away. When they were alone Harry looked Draco in the eye.

"What terms were you thinking?" He asked simply.

"You first." He drawled.

He thought of what he could possibly want from Draco Malfoy. "I want you and all of the Slytherin's to back off and leave us alone for the rest of the year."

"Done." Draco said instantly. Sure it would be near impossible. Unlikely to happen. They didn't have the honor and dishonor thing that he new would be the thing to keep Harry from not backing out.

"Now when I win and you lose you'll be in the Slytherin common room…naked, on your hands and knees receiving 20 spanks." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Once Harry had regained control of his voice and could speak he blurted out, "What! No way in hell!" Disgust written all over his face.

"Why Potter? Afraid you won't be able to catch the snitch?"

"Not at all. Sorry Malfoy but I don't swing that way."

"I don't care if your gay or not. The Slytherins and I have a fantasy-I guess you could call it that-humiliating you, degrading you. Brilliant really. A perfect way to take the great Harry Potter down a peg or a few. But if you doubt your pathetic little team I completely understand. I don't blame you."

Draco knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"That's not the reason and you know it." His face was turning red.

"Well apparently I thought wrong. Aren't Gryffindors suppose to be brave, confident and sacrificial. but it turns out there nothing but scared little girls." He sneered.

Harry stood there and thought. There was no way they were going to lose. So really where's the harm? Harry ignored the voice in the back of his subconscious screaming at him to just turn and run.

"If we lose Malfoy I'll do your perverted terms but only guys in the common room or no deal."

"Why Potter, i thought you didn't swing that way. It'll be Sunday after the game. See you there."

"You haven't won yet."

"If you say so." He said as he was walking away.

As Harry walked back to his common room he didn't understand why he agreed to such ridiculous terms for a bet. But it was done, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. When he reached the common room Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Obviously Ron had told Hermione he was ordered away.

"Did you agree to the bet with Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiosity written all over her face.

"I did." He didn't want to elaborate on the terms of said bet.

"Well?" Ron was nearly bursting with excitement mixed with curiosity. "What does the winner get?"

"Well." Harry started going red. "If we win the Slytherins stop bulling us. For as long as they can restrain themselves."

"Holy shit Harry! that's fucking awesome." Ron's smile was ear to ear.

"Language Ron." Hermione scolded before continuing. "And what does Malfoy get if Slytherin wins?" She had to go and ruin the moment.

"Umm he gets-" Harry stopped as he heard Hedwig's distinctive hoot from upstairs.

"I'll be back in a minute." Harry said. He took the stairs two at a time. He found Hedwig on his bedside table holding a small Emerald envelope in his beak. Taking the envelope from Hedwig, the first thing he noticed was the Slytherin crest in brilliant silver. he ripped it open and unfolded piece of parchment.

_Potter,__  
__Down in the dungeons we are all looking forward to seeing __You on your hands and knees. __How do you feel about a paddle? __It will make it more interesting, for us of course. __We decided to give you your instructions early. __As I said before you will be on your hands and knees in the Slytherin common room. __Naked. __At 1:00pm Sunday you will leave your common room. __Walk down to the dungeons and wait outside the Slytherin portrait. __Someone will 'collect' you. __Have a fantastic game. __DM._

Harry's face was white as a sheet. They haven't even played yet for Christ sake! What the fuck had he gotten himself into? He started reassuring himself that they were going to win the game. Over and over again.

We will win. We will win. We will win.

We have to win.

Harry pushed all thoughts out of his mine and grab some dinner from the kitchens. He couldn't brave going to dinner in the great hall. With a whole table of Slytherins laughing at him.

One sleepless night later it was Saturday. Harry was so stressed out, but he was determined to win.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor changing rooms. His face was white. His hand clutched the snitch. He was grateful he was alone. He felt like hanging himself. They had lost. Gryffindor lost to Slytherin. He had caught the snitch but that wasn't enough. Slytherin was already too far ahead. He blamed his team. He is suppose to catch the snitch-which he did. It was their job to stop them from scoring. But what could he possibly say to them? 'thanks a lot guys, now I have to go down to the dungeons and get 20 spanks from a paddle.' yes that would pan out just great.

"Fml." He muttered.

He knew Hermione and Ron thought something was up with him. And they knew he knew they know. But that didn't mean there was a chance in hell he was going to spill his guts to them or anyone else. It was Sunday morning and Harry refused to leave the dorm room. He was glad everyone assumed it was because of the lost quidditch game. And in a way it was. It was the first game of the season and they had lost. To Slytherin of all houses. But that wasn't the reason. At eleven pm tonight his life was over. He would never again be able to walk with a high head when any Slytherin is in a five mile radius. Harry the-boy-who-lived will forever be Harry the-boy-who-let-Draco-Malfoy-paddle-him. In his mind at least.

Why would they want to do that to him in the first place? He knew they were always out to humiliate him but there were so many other ways. No. there was something sinister about them this year. Past years they were on their high horses, but something was very different. Maybe they all took the dark mark and this was what the death eaters did to entertain themselves? One big bondage, orgy? Well he was going to find out.

The minutes ticked by mercifully slow. He felt as if every second made him that much closer to hell. He was panicking. Imaging the worst scenes, each one more painful and humiliating. The last time he was spanked was when he was about ten or twelve at the Dursly's. and even that was a little vague. He was certain he wouldn't like it. How could he? Getting spanked was by no means enjoyable. For the spankie at least. He was sure Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins would enjoy it immensely. All day he laid on his bed with curtains drawn around it. Why did he agree to that fucked up bet? Oh that's right he thought they were going to win. What a fucking stupid idea. Now in his mind it was his fault not his teams.

Well part his fault.

Harry knew it was dinner when all he heard was silence from the common room. He sighed. It was getting closer.

"Dobby?" he called in to the silence. When he heard the familiar 'pop' he pulled back the curtains.

"Harry Potter called Dobby sir." said his high squeaky voice.

"Yes Dobby. I was wondering if you could grab me some dinner. Please?"

"Of course Harry Potter. Dobby is thrilled to help Harry Potter." in a 'pop' he was gone.

In only a few minutes he was back with two trays full of food.

"Dobby this is too much."

"Nothing is too much for Harry Potter." he place the trays on the bed.

"Does Harry Potter need anything else?"

"No thank you Dobby this was more then enough."

"Have a good night Harry Potter." he vanished with a 'pop'.

"I doubt it." he whispered.

He stuffed the massive amount of food into his mouth then he laid down and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

**WELL? which way would you like me to go? drak sadistic or a lighter dom/sub type thing? review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (about story!): Here is the second chapter. This focuses on the bet. And I was thinking that if you guys like it and I get enough positive reviews then I might make it a full story instead of just a one-shot. What do you think? There is a mega twist coming in this chapter! Something you might not be prepared for. I was writing the chapter late last night and the idea popped into my head halfway through a sentence (don't ask why because I don't even know.) and I just couldn't help myself. Sorry if you think it was quite sudden. And when you get to the twist (and you will know it when you read it) I hope you like it, think its funny or whatever. If you don't I could think about fixing it in a later chapter. Just so you know this is an s and m type of relationship.**

**Please read and review.**

_**Chapter two.**_

The echoing stone walls of the dungeons loomed before him. He was nervous and scared. Harry wasn't up to denying it. Unfortunately for him His mind was solely focused on his terror. As he walked the portrait of Salazar Slytherin came into his view. Slowing down he soon stood in front of the legendary man. The figure in the painting turned up is nose upon seeing the Gryffindor boy.

"I shall not allow thy entrance."

"Well thy shall be collected." Harry said mimicking Salazar Slytherin's snooty tone. Salazar looked down at him.

"Really? Do have a fantastic time." The way he said it made Harry think he new exactly what was about to happen to him. That or it happened often to unsuspecting boys. Harry stood there unsure of what to do. Should he knock or ditch his Gryffindor honour and run like hell? Before he could make a decision the portrait swung open and Blaize Zabini stepped out. He smirked down at Harry.

"Follow me Potter." Without waiting for a reply he turned and walked away, with Harry following behind.

The Slytherin common room was exactly as he remembered it. The only difference was where the leather couches were meant to be there was a ring made up of seventh year Slytherins. All his class mates leered at him. Strangely to him they were all dressed in green, silver and black. Harry drew in a shaky breath and moved forward. Draco Malfoy stood in the centre. A wooden paddle was in his hand. The paddle had been painted green with 'Paddle the Gryffindor' in silver on one side and 'Slytherin owns Gryffindor' on the other. Harry walked until he stood in front of Malfoy, a few steps away.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"You wish." Harry said once he built up the courage. Because the fact was despite his Gryffindor bravery he was scared.

"It'll become reality soon." Malfoy drawled.

Malfoy motioned for Harry to move forward. As he did he heard and saw the Slytherins around him start getting excited. Smirks plastid on their faces shifting and moving restlessly. They were just itching for it to begin. Malfoy smirked down at Harry.

"Strip." The work left Malfoy's lips and yet Harry didn't comprehend what Malfoy had just ordered him to do.

"Now, potter. Don't make me tell you again." His voice was cold, demanding and above all else dominate. As Harry began removing his clothes the cat calls and wolf whistles started. They were coming at him from all directions. Blood rushed to his features. That only seemed to fuel their degrading calls. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and was taking it off when the words began. They made him want to use the killing curse at myself just to get away from these sick people.

"That's right Potter, strip for us nice and slow. Just like the slut you are!" Blaize Zabini called out. The rest joined in on the fun.

"That's right slut!"

"Come on strip for us!"

"Let's go slut, we know you want it!"

The call 'slut' started like a chant as Harry unbuckled his belt. "Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut!" on and on it went. They were enjoying this. They took pleasure in his humiliation. It did something to him. Yes it humiliated him, degraded him and made him feel like the slut they were labelling him. But it also, in a way it excited him. A strange tingling sensation ran down his spine. In his mind he new it was wrong and he wouldn't let his body say different. Harry pulled down his pants and immediately,"Nice ass!" and,

"What do you know Potters got a perky little rump!" were flung at him. He clenched his jaw. He could feel his face flush deeper. Tugging off his shoes and socks he straightened up and looked at Malfoy. His eyes pleaded with him, asking him not to make him take of his boxers.

"Off now." He said with a smirk.

Harry hesitated, his thumbs hooked at the waistband. The shouts started again.

"Off! Off! Off! Off! Off! Off!"

His chest was flushed from embarrassment but mostly he was nervous. What if they laughed? Of course they will laugh he thought. They will laugh then spread it around the whole school. He was an idiot. The thought hadn't crossed his mind until the last second. His mind was so full it hadn't been a problem. Until now that is. It was to late though. He took a deep breath and took his boxers off. he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Instantly the shouts stoped. "Turn around!" someone from behind him yelled. When he didn't move Malfoy commanded him.

"Turn."

Harry slowly turned around. The Slytherins that were behind him gasped but didn't say any more. It confused him to no end. Again he was facing Malfoy. All eyes were on him and yet they didn't say one word. Malfoy stepped towards Harry. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. It was the worst it had been all night. His hands moved to cover his penis. Finally Malfoy spoke.

"Remove your hands." Harry did. "Well this is unexpected. Who would have thought the great Harry Potter, the golden boy would have such a teeny, tiny cock?" Once the words left his mouth the boys around him stared to yell once again.

"You call that a dick?"

"You can't even see it!"

"Wait until everyone hears about this!"

"I guess it doesn't really matter. He takes it like a girl anyway!"

"Potters nothing but an ickle girl. He's been the bitch so much his prick has shrivelled up at the lack of use!"

It was true, his penis was tiny. And not even his best mate knew. It wasn't much longer then his thumb. His balls were almost nonexistent. Lopsided and awkward. It shamed him to no end. Even when he was hard it wasn't much bigger. He had never been intimate with anyone before. He was afraid of how they would react if they saw it. As the insults were shot at him he, in a strange way liked it. He couldn't comprehend it.

With a wave of his hand Malfoy silenced the noise.

"It's wonderful to poke fun at Potters handicap but we have a bet to fulfil. Hands and knees Potter," reluctantly Harry obeyed. Malfoy bent down to whisper in his ear. "Good girl." He cooed. Harry then spoke for the first time that night.

"I am _not_ a girl." He whispered back.

"Oh I beg to differ." His eyes shifted towards Harry's small dick. Before Harry could reply he stood up.

"Blaize, the paddle if you will."

"It would be my pleasure." Blaize said handing Malfoy the paddle.

"As we all know Potter will be receiving twenty spanks." The Slytherins grinned and nodded. "Lets begin." The blow to Harry's backside was so unexpected he shirked and was pushed forward from the force of the blow. Around him they laughed. The stinging pain seared through his behind. Pain mixed with pleasure? The second spank was more anticipated but he again cried out. The ninth blow had him whimpering. Malfoy stoped and lent down to Harry.

"Even with a cock that small I can still see you're hard, and so can the rest of us. Right boys!" the laughed cruelly and pointed out his still tiny but hard cock. Harry didn't have to look to feel the weird mix of pleasure and pain. He was enjoying this depraved act. What would his friend say? Malfoy stood and continued with the tenth spank. By the eighteenth strike tears escaped his eyes. He could hear,

"Awe, look at the little girl crying!"

"Potter you baby!"

"Take it like a man! Oh that's right you're not a man!"

On and on it went. Only two left he told himself.

"Twenty!" Malfoy yelled with the final strike. It was harder than the rest, more brutal. Immediately Harry scrambled to his feet and grabbed his clothes. Hissing as the fabric brushed against his inflamed backside and still hard penis. As soon as he was dressed he turned to leave.

"Potter, Stop." Malfoy said and for some unknown reason he did.

"Everyone leave." They all obeyed him without a second thought. Soon they were alone.

"What is it Malfoy? The bet is done."

"They won't say anything. Unless of course they're provoked."

"Say anything about what?" He needed to know exactly what they were going to keep to themselves.

"We won't tell a sole that Harry Pooter doesn't have a dick."

Harry was relived. humiliated but thankful. He thought that was it but Malfoy continued.

"I know you enjoyed it Harry. The pain and humiliation, all of it." He took a step closer, "And if you want to feel like that again, come find me. You can leave now. Goodnight." He stoped and smirked before adding, "Little girl."

**Well? Please read and review! and to be honest i'm not quite sure what classifiys as a 'small dick' took a stab in the dark. so another chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_ Hey guys! So I have a few things to say before you read on to my story. I would really appreciate it if you guys read. (even though that might be a tad hypercritical considering I don't read them some times. But I'm trying to get better at stopping and reading them.) ok so here we go:**

**_1._ I got a heap of reviews about the meanings of all the words I didn't know. Thank you guys so much for that. Well all except for one reviewer who didn't log on and was kind of rude. But anyway I would like to thank…**leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too, cat, amnethvst-emerald, LIGHTNSHADOWS, Malfoy11717, babybop900, Sols-heart, Famine119, sessygirl11234, Tenma.** Again thank you guys.**

**_2._ I know a few of you had trouble with the whole Harry-small dick thing but just give it a chance. You never know until you try. And by the way if the kinks in this story aren't your thing then why are you reading this? And just so you guys know outside of fan fiction I am a completely normal girl! Lol.**

**_3._ Have any of you guys read a Manga (?) called Pathos? By Mika Sadahiro, published by June, (I think). And if it was any good and worth reading? I've read what it's about and it interested me, but I can't just buy it over the internet and get it sent to my house. Rents and all. I would appreciate it (again) if you would PM me or review telling me if it's any good, maybe a larger description? Or if it would be possible to look at it on the internet? Thanks.**

**_p.s_ there is suppose to be a cyclone around my area tomorrow. Fingers crossed it doesn't hit my town! Pray for me!**

**On with the chapter.**

Harry took the obvious path after 'that night'. he pretended it never happened. Though easier in theory than in practice. Even as he pushed the thoughts of 'that night', as he referred to it, there were still reminders everywhere. The Slytherins. They were surprisingly true to their work and hadn't told a soul. But they looked at him differently. The little smirks here and there. The knowing looks about his sexual preferences, abrupt likeness of pain and humiliation that he still denied and his less then endowed manhood. Never was a word spoken but the look in their eyes was enough. Then there was Draco Malfoy. Harry had no idea what Malfoy wanted with him. The way Malfoy looked at him, but most importantly they way Malfoy had made him feel. The undeniable lust Harry felt for him. It confused him to no end. Harry didn't know what to think about 'coming and finding' Malfoy. A part of him wanted to, his bolder side. The rational part had a different idea. That rational side had always been small.

"Whats up mate?" Ron questioned him from across the table in the great hall at breakfast.

As Harry was about to answer a group of Slytherins walked into the hall, commanding attention. Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinsons, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle among a few others. The authority and power in their stride Instantly caught the attention of everyone. Their swagger oozed confidence. They moved seemingly effortlessly. Graceful with an under layer of cunning and pride. Harry was, along with others memorized by them. As they sat conversation was instantiations. Malfoy lifted his gaze and locked onto Harry's. a smirk formed on his lips as he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Harry what in Merlin's name are you staring at?" Ron snapped him out of his Slytherin induced trance.

"Oh well n-nothing." He stuttered.

"Why were you looking at Malfoy?" Unfortunately for Harry Hermione was annoyingly eagle eyed.

"Malfoy? Why would he look at that slimy git Hermione?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Why are you asking me Ronald?" She said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well? Wait, the ferret won the bet!" Harry briefly closed his eyes he had hoped they would of forgotten.

"Umm Yeh he did." He said uncomfortably.

"What did he win?" Hermione asked.

"He won…well he-can we just drop it!" He snapped.

"Calm down mate. So what it that bad?" Ron just had to know everything.

"What Ron is trying to say is you can tell us whenever you want."

"Thank you Hermione." Harry was grateful that at least someone didn't have to know everything right then and there. Even though Harry could tell Hermione was desperate to know what Malfoy had made him do. Harry chanced a look back at the Slytherin table when Ron and Hermione had started arguing over the barbaric wizarding chess as Hermione preferred to call it. Malfoy, as if sensing Harry's gaze glanced up. A smirk sat smugly on his face, he raised his goblet to Harry and drank. Then he swiftly returned to his previous conversation with Zabini.

Harry's day was passing without incident. A few Slytherins smirks here and there. But that was all. Until his last lesson for the day. Double potions, with the Slytherins.

"Settle down now." Snape's sharp voice rung out in the dungeon classroom. "Today you shall be attempting to brew wolfsbain. I don't have high hopes for most of you." His gaze directed to the Gryffindors. "Wolfsan's a particularly difficult potion for most. You will be separated into pairs and begin copying the ingredients you will need to collect from the storage closet. You will be partners for the entire assignment which will take about a month knowing you lot." Snape pulled out a piece of parchment before rattling of the list of partners. "Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabb. Neville long bottom, Gregory Goyle. Blaize Zabini, Ronald Weasley. Harry potter, Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinsons, Theodore Nott…" On and On he drawled.

Harry took a deep breath and collected his things.

"I'm struck with Crabb!" Hermione was already preparing for an incomplete. Considering her partner.

"Yeh and I have to spend my lessons with that pounce Zabini." Ron complained.

"And I get Malfoy." Harry grumbled before making his way to the back of the room towards Draco Malfoy.

Harry slid into the bench and glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy's smirk grew. He turned towards Harry and whispered into his ear. "This is going to be fun."

**_A/N:_ I decided to make this chapter shorter than the others. And I decided to not put any slash in this one because it was more of a set up for the next chapters. That I will begin to work on.**

**Please review about my chapter and about the first A/N if you have any info for me.**

**Ciao! (learning Italian.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ Here's another chapter guys. Remember to review, I just love getting feedback. unfortunately for me I still have 4 weeks with this bloody cast on my leg! Currently I'm sitting at home kinda board, happy I got the last 2 days off school but board. So I needed something to do and I thought 'hey why not try to put another chapter up'. so yeh my life story. Like before I have another couple things to say:**

**_1. _I know a lot of you had trouble picturing Harry with a small dick and so did I. I even forgot halfway through writing this! Then I was like wait a second that's not right. But even so I'm determined to right a story that I have never come across on Fanfic. and i have never come across a Harry with a small dick.**

**_2. _To amnethyst-emerald-thanks so much about the info for Pathos. Read it, loved it. Thanks again.**

**_3._ And I'm asking for help, again! It's about another June Manga story. I wanted to have a look at some other stories I found on the June Manga site but can't find them on mangafox to read them. They were-under grand hotel, finder by Ayano Yamane, the lonely egotist. If anyone has any info about were I can read them or if there any good please PM me or review. I would be very grateful.**

**_4. _Draco's feelings will become clear. The reason he wants Harry will become clear. So just hang in there.**

**On with the chapter plus read, review.**

As Harry was copying the ingredients off the board he was trying to ignore Malfoy sitting beside him. He just should have realized that Malfoy's don't like being ignored.

Malfoy inconspicuously dropped a folded piece of parchment in front of Harry. He checked to see if Snape's back was turned, noticing Ron and Zabini arguing and Hermione red faced at her partners stupid antics. He unfolded the parchment and read:

_I said to come to me if You ever_

_wanted to feel That way again…_

_but that Doesn't mean I won't_

_Have A little fun until you get_

_there._

Harry put the parchment down wondering what he meant. Wondering until he felt Malfoy's hand on his thigh. Harry jumped surprised at the sudden contact.

"Shut up, don't move and try not to make a sound." Malfoy commanded.

Harry turned and looked at him. His face was passive, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on under the table. Harry tried to put on an unconcerned look but he was still painfully aware of his hand.

Malfoy slowly started to caress his thigh. Moving in soft calming circles. His hand slowly started to make it's way up his thigh to his groin. And to Harry's dismay his cock twitched in anticipation. Blood rushed down making Harry against his will begin to harden.

Malfoy's hand was only millimeters away from is aroused cock. Harry started to try and shift his body so Malfoy's unmoving hand would be on his cock. Harry didn't care that it was a slutty and wonton thing to do. He wanted pressure _there_. Unfortunately Malfoy only smirked at Harry's attempts.

Malfoy's hand ghosted over the small tent in his trousers. Harry became slightly ashamed that he became hard so quickly. Harry shifted in his seat trying his best to keep emotion from his face so his classmates wouldn't suspect a thing.

Malfoy undid the button on his trousers and slid the zipper down. Harry jumped as Malfoy's cold hand made contact with the swollen flesh. Harry suddenly became very self-conscious with Malfoy's hand closed around his small penis. He quickly put his hand over Malfoy's and tugged trying to get Malfoy to let go. His face was becoming red from a mixture of embarrassment, shame, anger and panic. Though he became more excited, but he chose to ignore it.

Malfoy wouldn't budge.

"Relax Potter. I've seen you before, now kindly remove your hand." Malfoy said softly, almost as if he was trying to comfort him.

Slightly uncertain Harry placed his hand on the desk. Malfoy took Harry's tiny cock out of his trousers and began to move his hand. Up, down, up, down.

Harry stifled a moan and put his hand over his mouth making it look as if he was just resting his head and not covering pants and moans.

Harry expected Malfoy to throw the desk forward and let everyone see Harry's small, hard cock. But he didn't instead he made Harry come in the middle of class.

Malfoy muttered a quick cleaning spell and did Harry's trousers back up, then acted as if it never happened.

When class was finally over Malfoy walked over to his friends as they all made their way to dinner. And Harry had a suspicion that Malfoy told them what he did to him when he heard them all laughing extremely loud.

But Maybe he was just being paranoid.

Harry was putting the last lot of his things into his bag when he noticed another folded piece of parchment. His curiosity got the better of him. He unfolded it and read.

_That was fun little girl._

_But I could make you feel so much more._

_I know what you need._

_The pain and humiliation._

_I could give you that. I won't judge_

_You like others will Harry._

_All you have to do is ask me._

_D.M._

"Ready to go Harry?" Hermione's voice made him jump. Quickly shoving the note into his pocket he stood.

"Yeh lets go. I'm starving."

"Mate you alright? you look flushed." Ron questioned him.

"Oh no i'm fine, just a little hot in there is all." Harry shook of the comment and continued walking out of the dungeons towards the great hall.

_**A/N:**_ **I know it's a little short but once again the end of this chapter sets up the next chapter.**

**So PLEASE read and review! And if you can answer my question in the first A/N I would be really grateful. Thanks guys. Xx.**

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:****Hey everyone! its been a while. and i have to say the only reason i got this chapter up is because i'm off school sick. and its no fun.**** but in good news i get my cast off my leg on monday! finally!**

**anyway...so i'm not really sure where i want to go with this story after this chapter. so it would be a big help after you read it to give me some ideas to help the writing process along. and btw if i don't figure out where i want this to go it might be a while until the next post, so ideas anyone? **

**read and review...**

_Previously:_

_"Mate you alright? you look flushed." Ron questioned him._

_"Oh no i'm fine, just a little hot in there is all." Harry shook of the comment and continued walking out of the dungeons towards the great hall._

Dinner for Harry was awkward and uncomfortable. The Slytherins continued their silent knowing glances and Hermione was starting to notice. She had asked him "why are they staring?" multiple times and it was grating on his patience. As she asked him again Ron took notice as well.

"Again, I have no idea why they're staring." Harry sighed gazing intently at his untouched meal.

"Reckon their planning something?" Ron said looking over at the Slytherin table.

"I don't know." Harry responded. Though he wouldn't put it past them to humiliate him again.

"It looks like it hey Hermione. And what ever it is I reckon its going to be big."

"I think Ron's right Harry. Be careful if you alone around them."

"Guys, I'm not a child! I'm capable of taking care of myself. So. Just. Lay. Off!" With that Harry dumped his fork and stormed out of the great hall, drawing unwanted attention.

Harry lent against the wall of the deserted corridor just off from the great hall. He didn't know what was going on with his head. Why did he snap like that? He usually had a much better handle on his temper. Deep down he knew who it was. Draco Malfoy.

He so badly wanted to accept his offer but he couldn't help feeling like it was all one big prank. Though he had to come to a decision. Either accept it or once and for all put it to bed.

Thinking quickly he groped for a lose piece of parchment in his pocket and the quill he always had with him. He scribbled -

_Malfoy,_

_We need to talk. Meet me by the lake tonight, midnight._

_Potter._

Casting a charm on the note. It folded itself into a bird and flew off into the direction of the great hall.

Now all he had to do was kill a few hours…

* * *

…it was 11:55 and Harry waited impatiently for Malfoy to arrive. His nerves were in a bundle and butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

Was this a good idea? What would he say first? What will Malfoy say?

These questions consumed his mind.

"Potter." Harry jumped a the unexpected voice of Draco Malfoy from behind him. With his heart thudding he turned.

Malfoy looked as perfect as ever, Harry thought before forcing _those_ thoughts from his mind.

"Malfoy, you showed up." His voice was a little weak.

"Call me Draco. After all I do believe we're past formalities." Harry blushed at the reminder.

"Alright Draco. I wanted to talk about a few things. I've been considering your offer to well you know. But I need to know a few things first." Malfoy's, no Draco's eyes lit up at the mention.

"Fire away." He smirked.

"Is this a joke?" Was his hurried question.

"No Harry I am not joking. I'm very much attracted to you."

"Okay," His spirits lifted a little. "What would it mean? you and me, what would it make us?" Harry knew he sounded stupid but he needed to know.

Draco sighed. "I'll make you feel good Harry. You already know I can. And to answer your question, We would be anything you wanted us to be. It's simple."

"Okay well than…I would like to accept your offer. But only if you agree to go slow."

Draco gave a genuine smile and took a step forward. "That's great Harry."

"Wait, I forgot one question." He had no idea how he forgot. It was the most important. "Why?"

"Why you? Well Harry if you haven't guessed already you're a twit. And I refuse to tell you until you figure it out." With that he pulled Harry into a bruising kiss.

The rough hands fisted in Harry's hair, pulling his body impossibly closer. Pain shot down Harry's neck at the rough handling. Though he wasn't complaining. Not at all.

Draco pulled away and looked down on the slightly shorter boy.

"Meet me in the room of requirements after dinner, tomorrow." It was obvious that it wasn't a question.

"Of course." Harry said anyway.

"Now go back to the Gryffindor tower." Another command. How the hell did Draco suddenly have this power over him? A power that made him say yes to everything he asked? He was sure if asked he would dive naked into the lake and tackle the giant squid. Harry thought as he nodded.

Draco gave him a soft kiss before turning his back and walking towards the castle. cloak billowing around him.

When he couldn't see Draco anymore he moved towards the castle as well.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron said harshly in a whisper as Harry tried unsuccessfully to sneak back into their dorm room.

"Umm…I was just, well…"Harry couldn't think of a believable excuse.

"Mate I think we need to talk." Ron whispered and crept down to the common room, being careful not to wake anyone up.

A fire still burned in the dim common room. Harry felt as if he was heading to the gallows.

They sat staring into the fire both waiting for the other to talk first.

Harry sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Ron got his serious expression on. "Whats been going on with you lately?" He had turned towards Harry, waiting.

"Well, you see mate I've recently discovered something." Harry wasn't sure how much to tell him. He wasn't sure how Ron would react.

"I'm your best mate Harry. You can tell me anything." Ron said as if seeing his internal battle. So Harry decided on the short version.

"I'm gay." He couldn't mention Draco, not yet at least.

"A-are you sure?" Ron struggled over the sentence. His face beginning to turn red.

"Quite sure. T-this doesn't bother y-you, does it?"

"I don't know. I've never had a gay friend." Ron looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I haven't changed. it's still me, Harry." His hope that Ron would understand was dimming.

"I think-no I just have to digest this."

"Meaning?" Harry said a little desperately.

Ron stared at him "Stay away from me. At least for a while." without a backward glance he got up and walked away.

Harry felt his heart break a little. Ron was a big part of his life. And when Harry was so confused and needing a friend Ron tells him to stay away? He didn't know what to do. Not anymore. He did know he couldn't walk away from Draco. Not now. He needed someone to help him understand what was happening to him.

**A/N:****Well there it is. **

**again please review and also review with helpful ideas please? things like what should happen in the room of requierments? with ron? ect. a little inspiration would help alot.**


	6. Chapter 6part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone im back and with no cast! still can't get over that! so who else is devo that (in Aussie) the last air bender movie has been pushed back 3 MONTHS! me and my friend were gonna go see it cause we had been talking about it for MONTHS only to find that they moved it pushed back 3 months. all the posters were taken down :( but now were going to see Eclipse. not as excited to see it as i was once. lol. Rant over.**

**IMPORTANT!-so in this chapter they are in the room of requirement and btw this is part 1, part 2 comeing in next chapter. and the reason i decided to split it was because when i came to an end with the establishing the rules (youll get it once you read it) and was coming to the sexy part, i suddenly realised i had no idea of what to wright. how far did i want to go and so forth. so i decided to split it up and. at the end of reading this could you PLEASE review with what YOU might like to see in the next chap. im talking what they should do how far should they go, blah blah blah. **

**i would really love it. but it had been a while so i wanted to update a little something. and btw its probs the longest chap i have EVER done! so excitment there. anywat read on and REVEIW...p.s sorry for any spelling and grammer stuff ups.**

Ron hadn't spoken to Harry all day. Avoiding him at every turn. Hermione didn't know what to do or what was wrong with Ron. She spent half the day trying to pry the information out of Ron and the other half of the day doing the same with Harry.

Ultimately getting no where. Eventually she gave up.

Harry went through the day numb. The fact that Ron abandoned him had cut him deeply. So deeply that he wasn't sure the relationship could ever be salvaged. The words 'stay away' replayed in Harry's mind the whole time.

The one thing that kept him moving from class to class was the prospect of being with Draco in the room of requirement tonight. He didn't know what to expect from their meeting, though he was quite sure they weren't going to be talking. He didn't expect Draco to turn into some kind of love sick puppy. But maybe, just maybe after a while they would go to Hogsmead for a date. That would be nice.

But were the dating? Was Draco Malfoy his boyfriend? Draco had said it was up to Harry to decide, but he just didn't know anymore. For once in his life he wasn't sure of himself. Even at the Dursley's he had been sure of who and what he was.

But not now.

Finally it was dinner and Harry was seated at the very end of the Gryffindor table. And as far away as he could get from Ron and all the questioning looks. All of Gryffindor knew he and Ron were fighting by now. Though none knew why.

Harry looked up and caught the questioning gazes the Slytherins were giving him, especially taking notice of Draco's. Looking at them as a whole he shrugged and turned his attention back on his food.

As everyone headed off to their common rooms for the night Harry, unnoticed by all made a bee-line for the empty corridor that held the room of requirement.

He leaned against the wall and waited for Draco. The wait was short as Draco came from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Harry are you ready?" Though he didn't wait for a reply before he paced back and forth three times.

An elegant door appeared and Harry followed Draco into a bare room.

"Before we do anything Harry we need to establish a few things first." Two comfy looking chairs appeared in the middle of the room, directly across from one another. Draco and Harry sat.

"What is there to talk about?" Harry questioned.

"Firstly you need to agree to a few things before we continue this. I will list the things, then when I am done you will agree or disagree. And when or if you agree there will be no backing out." His voice was business like and his face showed no emotion as he continued.

"Though I will not necessarily exploit these things I am about to say, you will find a lot of my Slytherins do exploit them with their own. And while 'their own' may confuse you now, you will come to find that most Slytherins have a 'pet' if you will. They have willingly agreed to what I am about to say. You will become mine. You will be surprised how many depraved minds there are at Hogwarts. Now, would you like me to list the 'terms' or would you like to back out now?" His face was a mask of indifference.

Harry's head was reeling.

Pets? So he was right, this is some kind of death eater trait that all Slytherins had.

But it's not like he had to agree. So there was no real harm in just listening right?

"Go ahead." Harry gave a nod.

"First, by agreeing you will become mine and mine alone. No one else is to touch you in any way I deem inappropriate. If I find that this has happened you will be punished accordingly. Second, I have the right to call you anything I want without retaliation, unless that is what I'm aiming for. Third, the relationship-and don't be mistaken that is what this is-will remain secret, only Slytherin and their 'pets' will know until we both decide to become public. Forth, while in the dungeons-and only in the dungeons-you will obey my orders. It will be almost a master/slave situation but you can say no at any time. Fifth, you will wear anything I give you. In the confinements of my privet room and in the Slytherin common room. Sixth, I will warn you-some things you may see might disturb you but that's the way it is. I Am not as harsh as some of the others. And seventh, while yes this relationship will be about for filling my needs and desires as well as your own, it must also be about trust and eventually love. Even though you may see some bad things you will be surprised to find most love each other very dearly. I hope we can get to that point someday."

Draco's face was calm and his voice remained level and business like through out his long speech.

"What is your answer?"

Harry was digesting the information as quickly as he could manage.

No one had ever offered him love on a sliver platter like that before, there was the Weasleys but now with Ron ignoring him for who he was and while he was sure the others would accept him it just wasn't the same anymore.

Granted he didn't know how this would work or if he was up to it. But if it helped him discover who he was, wasn't it worth a try?

Something else was nagging at his mind. Their 'pets'. So there were other people who shared his 'feelings' towards sex. People who weren't all in Slytherin.

And then another thought got to him.

"But, don't I…I mean don't you care that I-I can't, that I don't…" Harry's voice trailed off as he looked down hopping Draco would know what he meant without him having to say it.

"No I don't care that you have a small dick. It doesn't change a thing. And Harry are you trying to tell me that you aren't a bottom?" His voice was gentle but firm. A weird combination that seemed to work on him.

"Well no but don't I need…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"No Harry I've got everything you need."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Yes Draco I agree."

"Draco smiled. "Then lets test it out shall we?" Draco pulled Harry from the chair and held him close as the room began to change.

"What happened between you and weasel-bee?" Draco said distracting Harry from the morphing room.

"I told him I was gay and he told me to stay away like I was a leper or something." The pained expression was plain on his face.

"You have me and Slytherin now." Draco kissed him.

"Yes, yes I do." He said as the room came into focus. Harry gasped at the room before him. He blushed at his surroundings, much to Draco's amusement.

TBC...

**A/N-****Please review with suggestions for the next chapter and btw im going for hot and steamy lol.**


	7. Chapter 6part 2

**A/N: Okay so I need to say a few things first…ITS BEEN 4EVA! and...**

**1. All will be explained about how this thing with the Slytherins started and what Draco means by 'terms'. Also the other students stories of how they got into it with the Slytherins. I'm planning a chapter just for this purpose, most likely the next chapter.**

**2. So in this chapter the POV is focusing on Draco as well as Harry. In previous chapters it's mostly pin-pointing on Harry, but it's more even now. And btw if you don't realize that Draco so obviously likes Harry then you're an idiot (lol) and that this is his way of getting Harry.**

**3. LISTEN EVERYONE-I have no real idea of D/S stuff so I'm just going along and seeing what I come up with. So sorry if I'm mistaken with some things.**

**p.s the new movie coming out-Vampires suck looks so fucking funny! Deff seeing that one!**

An open fire cast an oddly warm feeling throughout the room. Contrasting with the sex toys lining the Slytherin green walls. Everything from whips and chains to cock rings and dildos were conquering half of the wall space. They were lined up according to item, harshness, sexiness and even color. The line handcuffs and blindfolds and cock rings oh my! Seemed appropriate. Opposite the toys was a large mirror occupying two-thirds of the wall. It was boarded with a black frame, engraved with serpents, leaves and fruit. The decades old antique was obviously rare and would give someone a grand view of what they were doing. Soft and comfortable carpet appeared with an almost silky feel. In the center of the room stood a large, elegant bed. Carvings of intertwined lovers dominated the four posters as well as the frame. Gay, strait and lesbian, it didn't discriminate. The dark, sleek mahogany wood dimmed the figures making the carvings more like patterns then people. The bed was covered in green silk sheets, with silver embroidery. Nothing but the best.

And just right of the bed stood an amazed and gapping Harry Potter and a calm and excited Draco Malfoy.

"Wow, this is just…wow." Harry mumbled as he took cautious steps around the room. Peering at objects that left him dumbfounded as to what it was after one look at it. Draco stood still and watched Harry, waiting for the questions.

He didn't have to wait long after Harry was looking intently at an item with a look of pure innocence on his face.

"What the bloody hell is this thing?" He was gesturing towards a slight tangle of leather straps and steel buckles.

"It's a type of harness Harry." He elaborated when he received a blank look. "It buckles around your waist and the straps cross up over your chest, over your shoulders and crosses again over your back to buckle to the strap around your waist. Then another strap connects to the two shoulder straps to create a make-shift collar. You'll find a steel ring at the back of the collar, it's for a lead." Understanding finally creeps up on Harry's face.

"So like a dog, only a person." He asked.

"Exactly. Now why don't we get started?"

Slowly Harry's face became scared and worried. Draco tried to help him with the fear as much as he could. He wasn't nice of course but he couldn't have Harry scared and not enjoying himself.

"Just to be clear," Draco said, "We aren't going to have sex. Not tonight. Now we're going to experiment with what you want and like." Harry's eyes calmed a little.

"Now you will do as I say. Is that clear?" Draco said to him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good, now strip." He said as he walked towards the wall of toys.

Harry hesitated a little and saw his own scared expression in the ancient mirror. He gathered his Gryffindor courage and began to undress. He watched Draco's reflection walk towards a few draws implanted into the wall. He riffled through them until he found what he was looking for.

With a slightly sadistic smirk, unseen by Harry. He grabbed the black bag and walked over to a now naked Harry.

Harry's hands had automatically covered his small dick and a red blush was beginning to spread. Draco frowned at this. He needed Harry unconcerned by his small penis, but he knew it would take time and during their 'sex games' will not be the time though.

He came to stand in front of Harry blocking him from looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was sure that was what caused the sudden red faced Harry. With another thought the mirror was covered in a black silk sheet…until later.

"Move your hands and let me see you." He commanded. Harry learned fast apparently. He dropped his hands to his sides and looked up. Draco moved forward and cupped Harry's now hard cock. Then he whispered in his ear.

"Let go Harry. For tonight forget everything and just feel. You're perfect." He felt Harry draw in a breath and nod.

"Now," Draco stepped back and held out the black bag. "Put these on."

Uncertainty crossed Harry's features but he took the bag never the less. He opened the bag and looked inside. Draco reveled in the shocked expression which quickly turned into embarrassment as a blush spread over his cheeks and down his neck. He looked up.

"Really?" His voice wavered.

"Yes, really. This is one thing I told you to agree to- wearing whatever I want while together. Though not always like If we were studying or in a crowd. But when we intend to 'play' then yes, you don't have much of a choice. Now get dressed." Draco could tell he was finally starting to understand what he had gotten himself into.

Harry's blush darkened as he dumped the bags contender onto the bed. He kept reminding himself that this is what he wanted and to suck it up-you're in Gryffindor for crying out loud.

First he took the lacy, emerald green knickers in his hands and sucked in a breath before sliding them on. The fabric felt oddly nice on his bare skin as it slid into place. There was only a slight bulge in the front, unnoticeable at a swift glance. The shame began to re-build.

He lifted the next item-silver stockings. He awkwardly worked the stockings over his legs, always aware Of Draco standing there. He finally took the thin silver straps and clipped them to the panties, back and front.

He turned back for the last item, hesitating slightly. He took the emerald green high heels and slipped them on.

He turned around to face Draco, unsteady on his feet.

He was greeted by an apprising look form Draco. He took a step closer, seeing his Harry dressed up in lace panties, stockings and heels had him painfully hard.

"You truly are a little girl now, aren't you?" His body was inches away from Harry's side.

He looked down and said nothing. Is surprised him when Draco grabbed his chin painfully and forced Harry to look at him.

"I asked you a question." He said softly but firmly. "Answer it."

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"Yes what?"

"I am a little girl." His voice only faintly heard.

"I can't hear you."

"I am a little girl." Harry repeated so Draco would hear him clearly.

"Good boy." Harry noted him calling him a boy. Thankful he didn't say girl.

He could guess Draco was testing him and would continue testing him all night.

"Now go lie on the bed and raise your hands over your head." Harry did as he was told, assuming the position as Draco walked back over to the wall of toys.

Harry's heartbeat quickened.

Draco came over holding black, silk strips of fabric. He took one long strip and bound his hands to the frame of the bed. He took a second strip and covered Harry's eyes. His panicked breathing was the only thing that could be heard.

"Would you like to know why I'm blindfolding you harry?"

"Yes." He breathed.

"When someone is blindfold the other senses are heightened. And every touch and sound is unexpected. You never know what will happen next or when the next touch will be." To prove his statement he reached in and pulled Harry's prick out of the panties. Harry yelped in surprise at the touch and the sudden cold hand holding his small prick.

"See what I mean? It makes the experience much better."

Harry jerked at the unexpected pressure of a rubber cock ring, sliding to the base of his hard member.

"Did you know Harry that I had to ask for his cock ring especially?" Draco whispered in his ear as he placed his cock back into the lace panties.

"No." But he had an idea.

"I don't believe that. Now tell me the truth. Why did I have to ask for this specific ring?"

"Because t-the rest are-they were all too…big?"

"Precisely. The others wouldn't work at all."

Harry could feel the heat return to his face, full force. He just wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment.

"You look so cute when you blush." Draco said tenderly kissing his cheek. "Now let the real game begins." Draco once again walked over to the wall and picked up a bamboo cane.

Though Harry could hear Draco's footsteps, he was unnerved by the fact that he couldn't see what he was doing. For all he knew he could be setting up a camera and planning to post pictures of him tied, blindfolded to a bed wearing panties, stockings and heels. Or he could be silently letting the whole school into the room to laugh at him this very moment.

But he knew he had to swallow his fears and put some trust into Draco.

Minutes seemed to stretch out, longer and longer. Then suddenly Harry felt something strike him across his torso. He cried out at the pain and could feel the beginning of a welt. What he assumes was some sort of cane landed a second blow just above the first. He yelled louder at the harder blow. He was in pain but couldn't help the excited twitch his cock gave.

Draco smirked at the movement in the panties. He took this as encouragement and strikes him again above the previous one. The thin red marks that began to cover Harry's upper body excited Draco causing him to become harder and harder. He heard Harry whimpering under the blow and reveled in the loud shriek when he hit his puckered nipples. Draco knew that if it wasn't for the cock ring Harry would have cum ten times over by now.

A criss-cross pattern appeared on Harry's chest, some marks deeper than the rest.

Harry was breathing harshly, his cheeks were flushed, tears stung his eyes and he desperately needed to cum.

When Draco finally set the bamboo aside he climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry. Harry hissed at the pressure on his marked chest.

"Please…" He whimpered.

"Please what?" Draco said.

"I need to … please I need to-to cum." Harry struggled to get a sane sentence out.

Draco considered letting him. But where would the fun in that be?

"No I don't think I will let you just yet." Draco said as he lent down and kissed Harry on the lips.  
His hand began wondering, teasing the squirming boys body. Harry was flushed and aching for any sort of contact he could get.

Draco sucked on Harry's red and marked nipples earning a hiss from him. He wordlessly asked the room for something and immediately two silver nipple clamps appeared in his hand.

Without warning or explanation he attached the clamps simultaneously on the abused nipples.

Harry cried out as he felt the clamps on his nipples. His body strained upwards as if by doing so it would reviled the pain. But oddly he felt his prick give a pleasure filled jolt at the pain.

"God, you look magnificent." Draco whispered in his ears.

Harry felt his 'clothes' vanish and Draco undoes his bindings, though he neglected to remove the blindfold.

"Turn over."

Harry did so, yelping as the clamps pressed into the mattress.

"Rumor has it that Harry Potter likes to be licked."

He pushed Harry's legs so he was kneeling on the bed, ass in the air.

Harry didn't even have time to think before he felt a hot, wet tongue lick his hole. He moaned from the sensation.

Draco did it again from his balls to hole, while Harry moaned and groaned like a slut pushing his ass back into Draco desperately.

"Please Draco."

"Please what?" He asked sounding completely innocent.

"Please let me cum!"

Draco paused as if thinking it over, though he had already come to a decision.

'Why not."

He turned him onto his back and took off the two clamps. He untied the blindfold and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Do you want to cum?" He asked as he took off the cock ring.

"Yes!" He all but screamed.

"Okay then, off you go."

"W-what?" He stammered.

"You want to cum? Then make yourself cum." Draco said as he smirked.

Harry flushed crimson for a whole new reason. He took his small, hard prick in his hand and hurriedly stroked himself. In no time at all he came all over his hand.

He looked back at Draco.

He took out his wand and cast a cleaning charm on Harry and then quickly took care of himself.

"That's all for tonight." Draco said and leaned in and kissed him.

"Sleep now." He settled in under the cove, drawing Harry close. Harry's ass fitting perfectly into his hips. With one arm draped over his chest and Harry's hand cuddling his arm they fell asleep.

But not before Draco whispered,

"Tomorrow I'll take you into the Slytherin common room."

**Well? comment please.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: who the hell do you spell Smith's first name? zackaris? Doesn't look right.**

**Why hello there, its been forever hasnt it? i've been completely obsessive with exploring livejournal and i had finished my story it was just taking forever to type it up. and now i cant get my thumb drive to work. this computer kills me but its all ive got, and i share it :)**

**anyway heres another chapter. please tell me what you think.**

Light filtered into the room of requirement, the morning sunlight lit the two still figures. Draco slowly woke, careful not to wake Harry. It was Tuesday and it would look suspicious if both of them didn't turn up for breakfast. He shook Harry before beginning to dress.

"What time is it?" Came Harry's groggy voice.

"Around seven I would say."

"Great." Harry said jumping up and grabbing his clothes.

"So tonight meet me outside the Slytherin portrait at ten okay?" He was dressed and looking amazing.

"Yeah that will be fine." Harry said coming to stand in front of Draco, not sure of what to do.

Draco placed a soft kiss on his lips before turning and walking out of the door.

"Harry! What happened to you last night? I asked Ron where you went after dinner but he just muttered something about affairs and stormed off. I waited up but you never came in." Hermione said her mouth rattling off a mile a minute.

"I'm fine Hermione, I just had stuff to do that took longer than planned." He said evasively over his breakfast plate.

"What stuff?" She said not ready to give up.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment." His voice a touch to harsh.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Harry sighed before looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was in a deep conversation with most of the seventh years. Harry didn't know why but he had a small suspicion that he was somehow involved. Was it about tonight? He mused.

When the mail came that morning Harry was surprised to see a midnight black owl descend towards him. The owl's eyes were liquid silver, his feathers looked completely black but as he got closer he could see emerald green merging in to the black on the end of some feathers, his beak looked like it could take a finger off and it's claws looked just as dangerous. He knew immediately who's owl it was. It was confirmed when he took the envelope and opened it. Though he quickly shoved it into his pocket before anyone saw it.

It was a picture. A picture of Harry lying on a bed, wearing knickers, stockings and heels. Draco was above him kneeling with a smirk on his face. Harry had his small prick in hand and was _tugging_ it before he came. The picture replaying it over and over and over.

Harry flushed crimson at the sight and reminder of the size of his prick and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Your perfect, believe it. DM.

Harry felt happy-ness rush inside of him at these words. The sheer pleasure of Draco telling him those things made him happier then I thought it would. He looked up hoping Draco was looking. Thankfully he was. He mouthed a 'thank you' then looked away before anyone saw.

He didn't see the shocked eyes of Ron Weasley though.

Something didn't seem right about the way the Slytherin seventh years kept staring at him all day. It was almost in anticipation, like they expected him to jump up in the middle of Snape's lecture and break out in song. Which was where Harry was currently sitting, next to his potions partner Draco. Snape was in a particularly bad mood today, of course taking out his excess anger out on the Gryffindors. Harry was taking down notes on what not to do while brewing Wolfsbain when a note landed in front of him. He looked sideways at Draco silently asking if he sent it. When Draco shook his head subtly so no one would see the interaction. Harry curiously opened the note. Inside was Ron's messy scrawl. Confused Harry read wondering why Ron would send him a note when they weren't speaking.

What is going on between you and the ferret?

Harry's brow creased, wondering where Ron got that idea, its not like they had been see together.

**What are you on about?**

Immediately the parchment re-folded itself and flew over to the table Ron and Blasé Zabini occupied. Harry watched as Ron scribbled furiously on the parchment.

Don't lie to me again. Tell me it wasn't Malfoy that turned you into an arse-liking, shirt-lifter?

After re-reading it Harry's anger deepened. He nudged Draco with his knee and discreetly motioned to the note. Draco's impassive face gave away nothing. He ripped off a section of his parchment and wrote a sentence in his elegant Malfoy script.

_The more vague you are the angrier he'll get. Your choice._

Taking the notes advice Harry wrote underneath Ron's writing.

**That doesn't concern you anymore Ronald.**

Once again the note zoomed away. He didn't get a reply.

**thank you.**

Harry wrote on the parchment Draco had slid towards him.

_Welcome, did you like my gift?_

Harry assumed he was talking about the picture and just the memory made him blush.

**Very much, and the note attached.**

Draco's hand flew across the parchment at a pace Harry thought impossible for such neatness.

_Your welcome and I meant what I wrote._

Harry couldn't reply because at that moment Snape started down their isle checking to see if the work was getting done.

They wrote on more throughout the rest of the lesson, much to Harry's disappointment. He kept pondering Draco's last words.

-I meant what I wrote.

He was so hard to figure out at times and It made Harry's head spin. And tonight. Harry remembered Draco saying something about others like us. Did that mean that the other Slytherins would be doing things like they did? With the looks he kept getting he knew the answer was yes.

The rest of the day crawled by. Harry was relatively happy until Ron dragged him into an empty classroom right after dinner. All Harry thought was 'I have two hours before I have to meet Draco.'

"What Ron?" He said. Jerking his arm out of Ron's grasp.

"We need to talk. You know that." His voice was unusually hard.

"No I don't think we need to talk. I think you made everything extremely clear the last time we talked. After all I'm nothing but a arse-liking, shirt-lifter. Right Ron?" Harry was struggling to keep his temper under control.

"Look, I know I said some things but come on mate it was a hell of a shock. And right now I don't care about any of that. I just need to know one thing."

"What makes you think I owe you an answer?" He wasn't looking at Ron while he said it because he knew he did in a way owe Ron an answer.

"You know you owe me. Just…are you dating that ferret?" His voice was strained in disgust.

Harry took a breath. Suddenly all these strange feelings took camp inside of him. Where they dating?

"I-I don't…don't know." His voice was small.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" He yelled.

"It means I don't know!" He yelled back then ran out of the room.

He hated talking to Ron, his former best friend that way. It killed him every time he saw him surrounded by their friends and his other best friend Hermione and not being able to walk over there and join in the conversation. Afraid of what Ron might say about his preferences. Of how the others, how Hermione might act. Would they be disgusted and toss him away like Ron did? Would the tease and belittle him? Or would they accept him, like nothing had changed? there were to many possibilities.

These thoughts were racing through Harry's mind as he stood outside the Slytherin entrance.

He found it striking the way the dark, dank and cold stone walls and pillars, sinister statues falling apart and the echoing stone floor contrasted with the Slytherin entrance portrait. The startling silver boarder encasing the defined emerald green background and of course Salazar Slytherin. While the man looked slightly deranged he still stood out. His robes looking brand new.

He once again didn't know what to expect.

It was ten to ten and he didn't expect Draco to come for him any sooner then ten. But for Harry after that thing with Ron he didn't want to return to the Gryffindor common room and he was tiered of wandering the corridors aimlessly. So he waited.

"You again." Harry jumped at the commanding voice booming behind him.

"I suppose I am." He replied to the portrait of Salazar.

"And just who do you belong to now?" He asked in a voice that said 'you-should-be-glad-I'm-giving-you-the-time-of-day.'

"I don't belong to anyone." He had no clue why he would ask such a question.

"Oh but you must. If you're here at this time on this night then you must belong to someone in there." He motioned behind him.

"What in Merlin's name…wait…" It suddenly dawned on him what the portrait was referring to. "Oh umm, I guess its…D-draco Malfoy." He stuttered getting those words out.

"Ahh, you'll have fun with that one. A fine young man he is." The portrait almost sounded proud. Harry had no time to ask what he meant by fun because the portrait flung opened Draco steeped out.

"You're here." Draco said taking his slightly sweaty hand, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Of course I'm here, I agreed after all." He was confused it was almost as if Draco had expected him not to have turned up.

"Of course."

"So umm, what exactly am I in for tonight?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Its going to be a great night. Quite the shocker for you I'll expect." He had an excited gleam in his shock grey eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry took Draco's outstretched hand and walked into the unknown of the Slytherin Dorms.

Harry didn't know what he thought he was going to find but it certainly wasn't the sight before him.

They were standing at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Harry's mouth hanging open in shock. Lavender Brown was bent over Pansy Parkinson's lap completely naked, Pansy was spanking an already ruby red backside. Blasé Zabini was chained to a wall wearing nothing but a leather thong. Theodore Nott was standing in front of him, his hands everywhere, mouth all over Blasé's body. Zacaris Smith was sucking Crabb's prick while Goyle was pounding in to Smith's small arse. Various other couples and threesomes were engaging in depraved sexual acts. Paddling, whipping, humiliating costumes. All of it made Harry want to join in and run for the hills at the same time. The moans and pants, screams and pleas filled the room. The steamy, sex filled air lingered around Harry and Draco.

Harry sent a nervous look at Draco who was standing behind him.

"I don't think I can do that…yet." His voice was small but hopeful.

"I know your not. Tonight I just want you to watch." His arms snaked around his chest, pulling him against his own.

"Watch your fellow Gryffindor being spanked by a Slytherin. Feel the emotional and physical pleasure, pain, humiliation. Imagine that it was you and I somewhere in that. I'd have your small prick out on display for everyone. Can you picture it? The taunts, laughter? How does that make you feel HARRY?" His voice was deep, sexy.

"…Hot…" His voice was rough, his small prick hard.

"Feels good doesn't it? We'll have to do that sometime. Look at Smith, being filled from both ends. Dirty, little slut that one. But I bet you would love that too, right pet?" Draco spoke low in his ear. All Harry could do was nod. His eyes fixed in the sights in front of him.

He didn't know how long he stood there staring at the scenes playing out in front of them, or how long Draco whispered dirty, depraved and exciting things in to his ear.

"What would you like me to do to you Harry?" Was his last whisper. Harry didn't know how to answer or what he wanted. He took his time before coming to a decision. He turned and faced Draco.

"I want you to take my virginity." without a second thought Draco lead Harry up to his privet room.

It wasn't like the other times they touched. This time it was slow and soft, almost lovingly. Draco gently laid Harry on the bed, clothes long gone. Sensual kisses and smooth caresses. Lubricated fingers expertly slid in and out of Harry, stretching. Draco slowly entered pausing as Harry gasped in pain. "Move." Harry whispered desperately. A gentle rhythm began, the two moved in perfect way, bodies completely in sync. The cries of pleasure and blissful moans filled the silent room. Draco cupped Harry's erection moving his hand as he thrust in and out, working up speed. They reached their brink, screaming the others name. after they laid together in each others arms.

"Next time you'll join in." Draco said to Harry.

"Okay."

The next day Harry was in a fantastic mood. He had just lost his virginity to someone he really liked. But His mood plummeted when he reached the great hall. when he walked in everyone stopped and stared. People were holding what looked like a photo. Something was wrong, when he looked at the Slytherin table, they looked…sorry. He grabbed the nearest photo and almost screamed. It was a picture of him. He was in the Gryffindor changing rooms. He was naked and preparing for a shower after a quidditch match. He was naked, his small prick out for all to see. And they all had seen it. This was literally his worst nightmare, his biggest fear. Then the laughing began…

**A/N: Review please.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- with this chapter I decided to make it very OOC and emotional. You see a way insecure and kinda broken Harry and you see that Draco really cares. I just wanted to get that out there first off. Also this chapter wont be as long as the ones before cause guess what? I filled my note pad! Lol. Also a question would anyone happen to know any draco/bill Weasley or draco/Charlie Weasley stories? Please review also!**

**Anyway read on-**

He was sure his face was red, his hands trembling, lips quivering and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. The laughter came at him like the crutiatus from all angles. The picture hung limp from his hand. He didn't know what to do, it was like he was glued to the spot. His eyes focuses in on Ron, sitting with a self satisfied smile. Then to Hermione who immediately shot up and ran over to him.

"Harry, come on lets get you out of here." She said in a calm voice. And he needed to before he broke down and began crying, giving them more ammunition. He turned with her, hand guiding him. Then he heard the beginning of the comments.

"Hey Potter! How do you shag with that thing?"

"He can't, instead he has to take it up the arse!." Ron's voice yelled at them as they left the hall.

"I am going to murder that child! Hoe dare he do this to you!" Hermione fumed at Ron's behavior.

"I-It doesn't…m-matter any more. E-every-y one knows my t-two deepest s-secrets!" Harry lent against the wall once they were far enough away from the great hall. He was trembling, desperately trying not to cry.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione gently held onto his shoulder. "It's okay to cry, I would."

"Thanks H-Hermione very much f-for pointing out I'm nothing b-but a girl." But he did cry. Because he needed to, because that moment in the hall was his bogget. He could feel Hermione's comforting hands holding him as he slid to the floor.

He tensed when he heard the eco of footsteps. Hoping against hope it wasn't someone here to humiliate him further.

"Malfoy!" Hermione growled. "Get out of here now or I swear you will be sorry!"

"Shut up Granger." He said with equal malice. At the sound of his voice Harry sobbed out through his tears. "D-dra-aco?"

"Yeah, I'm here." he felt Hermione's hands slid away, replaced with a pair of strong, familiar hands. He shifted into his arms, burying his head into his shirt, hands clutching at his back.

"Harry?" Hermione's uncertain and confused voice rang out. Harry only sobbed harder.

"He'll explain later Granger. Leave now and go warn that weasel what he'll be in for when we get to him." His voice dark in promise. Her retreating footsteps faded.

"Hey your fine now. It'll be okay." Draco whispered.

"No it w-won't! every one kn-nows!" He sobbed. "Every o-one will have that pic…picture of m-me!"

"Come on lets go to my room. We'll sort all this out tomorrow." His soothing voice said.

Draco Half carried him through the deserted corridors. As they passed the closed doors of the great hall they could hear the hall full of students talking and laughing. Most likely at Harry's expense.

"Forget about them." Draco whispered pulling Harry along. As they approached the Slytherin portrait Harry burrowed deeper into Draco's embrace.

"Why poor boy! Whatever has distressed you so?" Salazar's voice rang out in the silence.

"Not now Salazar. 'Dragon tamer'." Draco said his voice firm. The portrait huffed but swung open. It looked like the entire Slytherin house was waiting in the common room. They could hear the outraged and angry voices. It seemed once with a Slytherin you were treated as a Slytherin yourself. Even in his state he still felt immensely grateful. All talking and movement stopped as they came into their view. Harry felt Draco shake his head and mouth a few words before continuing on to his room. Once there Draco carefully placed Harry onto the bed, helping him out of his robes. Then he took off his own robes and settled down beside Harry on the bed. Harry immediately curled up against him, getting as close as he could. Tears still fell from his eyes but he had ceased outright sobbing.

"You okay?" Draco asked softly.

"No." Said his weak, strained voice.

"We'll get him back. I'll get him." His voice was deep with unspoken passion.

"Thank you for being here." he mumbled

"No need to thank me. And you Harry need to remember something, your perfect. No matter what mood I'm in-happy, sad, sadistic, you will always remain perfect. Beautiful." His voice showed the amout of true emotion he felt for Harry.

"Thank you so much. I'll try to remember that." he kissed Draco's neck affectionately.

"I was going to get you to join in on tomorrow nights 'games', but I think you'll need a bit of time after this morning."

"I need it, thanks."

Draco suddenly reached into his pocket of his trousers. " I almost forgot." He pulled out 'the photo'.

"Why do you have that?" Harry asked a little distraught.

"To add it to my collection silly." he placed it on his bedside table. "I'm going to love waking up to that every morning. You look beautiful." Harry gave a weak laugh.

"Glad you like it."

Draco grabbed his wand and 'accioed' a piece of parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"Sending a note to my Slytherins. Telling them to give anyone who has that picture in sight hell and then destroy the picture. And also not to answer the whys." Then he charmed the note and it flew down to the common room.

"Oh."

"Sleep now Harry."

"We have classes."

"I think they will understand. Tackle them tomorrow." He gently stroked Harry's hair.

"I'm not sleepy. I just woke up." He said wiping the tear tracks from his face.

"I could think of a few things we could do then." Draco rolled on top of Harry.

"Yes please." Harry said attacking Draco's mouth. Anything to not remember this morning. Draco roughly pulled Harry's legs up, bent at his knees. He fondled Harry's prick making him moan and squirm. "Oh…Draco!" he screamed as Draco slid two fingers inside of him. Stretching. "Now Draco I need you to make me forget!" Harry all put yelled. Passionate moans and whimpers filled the sex stained air. Draco moaned as he slowly entered Harry's tight hole. The quickly developed a rhythm. Thrusting together. It wasn't long before Harry came onto his stomach, Draco followed not soon after. They collapsed together, tangled up in each other. Sweaty and panting. They could feel the sticky wetness of their cum. It on Harry's stomach and over Draco's hand, leaking out of Harry's hole. With a quick cleaning spell they were clean again. Harry laid his head on Draco's chest, legs over his and Draco's arm pulling him close.

"Sleep. Worry tomorrow." Draco whispered into his hair. "Okay." He murmured. He wasn't going to worry about the picture or Ron or Hermione. That could all wait while he was with his Draco.

**A/N-****review please^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: well its been a while and ill admit he only reason i got this typed up was because its my school holidays and i acually had a lot of time. so i hope you enjoy my chapter because it took my ages to write then more time to type lol.**

**and before you read i have to ask does anyone know any jasper/Draco fics? i've read the ones on here but there isn't a lot. anyone have any favourites or even reads jasper/draco. i JUST started getting into it but there is like none :( help on that would be great.**

**read away!**

Ron's swollen, bruised face was one of the first things Harry saw as he walked in to the Great hall with Draco and the Slytherins. After arguing with Draco for about half an hour Harry had finally agreed to go to breakfast.

As expected the hall fell silent when they walked in. Harry feeling very insecure slid his hand in to Draco's. then people noticed and the whispering and looks began.

They took their places at the Slytherin table, glaring at anyone who dared look at them funny.

Harry kept his hand firmly in Draco's. he looked up and found Ron staring. A surge of anger filled him. He wanted to rip him limb from limb. He was extremely glad Ron looked the way he did.

His face was swollen, covered in purple and green blotches. Harry could see them travel down his neck, under his robes. He noticed the slow movements and his careful placement of his hand. Then he saw him talk or rather try to talk to Hermione who was viciously lecturing him. It looked like he was chocking instead of speaking.

"What did you do to him?" Harry said smiling at Draco.

"Just a small hex." He said offhand.

"Which one?" His smile growing.

When Draco saw him smile like that it made him feel less worried that Harry would take the picture fiasco extremely bad. He knew how self conscious he is.

"One that makes him choke on his words." Draco was smiling now too.

"That's brilliant! Thank you." Harry lent in and kissed his cheek, not caring about the growing whispers.

"Oh we have more than that in store for him." Though he didn't give anything else away.

"Will you tell me?" His curiosity already getting the better of him.

"No. I want to see your face when it happens."

They continued to eat, but shortly after he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey Potter! Where wondering if Ron tampered with that picture, or is that really the size of your prick?" it was a fifth year Gryffindor who called out. Apparently his own house had turned their backs on him.

Harry felt his cheeks flush when the laughter followed his comment.

"It's okay, just ignore the twat." Draco whispered in his ear.

"What, no comment Potter? Or do you need Malfoy to fight your battles, since your so clearly the girl in the relationship!" More laughter followed the same Gryffindor's comment.

"I think you should mind your own business before you find yourself cut kid." Blasé called back.

At first Harry found it hard to believe Blasé had just stood up for him. Him the Gryffindor! But he had and when he looked around he saw similar expressions on the rest of the Slytherins' faces.

The boy made a small squeak before sitting back down.

"Thank you." Harry said to Blasé.

"Don't even worry about it. We've got your back."

Harry gave a small smile and clung closer to Draco. Draco intertwined his hand with Harry's while eating with the other.

Classes started a short while later. Potions with the Slytherins was for once a god sent for Harry. He sat up the back with Draco as his partner.

Unsurprisingly as Ron walked in he passed Harry he muttered 'pin dick' and quickly took his seat next to a reluctant and still angry Hermione.

Halfway through the lesson Harry received a note from Hermione.

_We really need to talk. Before lunch?_

He looked up at Draco and showed him the note before giving Hermione a subtle nod. She had a slightly confused look on her face but he ignored it.

As it turns out Draco is better at potions then Hermione, which properly shouldn't surprise him since Draco is above Hermione in almost every class.

All through the class the Gryffindors sent him dirty or disgusted looks, whispered comments and snide remarks were thrown at him. The only Gryffindor not participating was Hermione.

"Harry." Draco whispered, "It's been decided that you'll join in next Saturday night, okay."

"Yeah okay."

"Oi Harry!" Ron's voice called out over the commotion of the potions room. "What are you and your boyfriend whispering about? How your going to fuck the ferret with that tiny thing?" As the Gryffindors howled with laughter al Harry could think was how stupid Ron was to say that in front of Snape.

"Mr. Weasley! 150 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention for that horrendous outburst!" Snape sneered down at him. Ron had the sense to look a little ashamed.

"I'll kill him." Harry turned and looked at a scowling Draco.

"Not now."

Then without warning there was a loud bang. They looked over to see a hairless Ronald Weasley. Pansy stood next to his cauldron with a smirk on her face.

"It slipped." She shrugged, talking to Snape.

"Be more careful next time Miss Parkinson." Was all the professor had to say.

Harry couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. The horrified look on Ron's face was to much. He laughed as hard as Ron had at him. Draco, Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins joined in. Snape just continued with his work. Ron scowled and quickly made his way to the hospital wing.

The class ended and Draco and Harry were sorrowed by Slytherins having a surprisingly normal conversation on their way to charms class.

Harry was dreading his talk with Hermione, not knowing what to say or how much to tell her. How would she react if she knew what he let Draco do to him. Or what he planned to do next Saturday. He was married she would run and tell everyone. But then if that did happen he wondered how the other non-Slytherins who go down to the dungeons to 'play' would react.

"You alright?" Draco asked him.

"Just a little confused."

"Need to talk?" He intertwined their hands uncaring of the other people in the class.

"Not here. Tonight?"

"After dinner, okay."

Harry nodded then focused on Flickwits lecture.

The day seemed to drag on forever for Harry. He was sick and tried of the comments and the very muggle 'cough insults'.

"What are 'cough insults'?" Asked a confused Draco when Harry mentioned them.

"It's a muggle thing. People say something but cough or sneeze at the same time."

"Weird." Was all he said.

"Not really." Harry smiled.

Before they reached the doors to the Great hall Hermione stepped in front of them.

"Can we talk now? Privately." She added for good measure.

"Sure. Library?"

"That would be good."

"I'll see you later Draco." Harry gave him a quick kiss before following Hermione.

They found a secluded table in the back of the library, though considering everyone was at dinner it really didn't matter.

Neither said anything for a while, they instead choose to let the uncomfortable and awkward silence grow. Finally Harry summoned his Gryffindor courage and spoke first.

"What do you want to know?" He shifted in his seat.

"Well obviously you and Malfoy are together. I want to know how that happened. Because that Harry seemed to be the least likely thing to happen. Ever." The blind curiosity showed in her eyes.

"Just how much do you want to know? Because you might regret me telling you everything. Or I might."

He was so confused about how much one of his first friends might react.

"_Everything _Harry. I won't judge or interrupt. You can trust me."

"Okay but I don't want to tell you I told you so. Well it started when I made a silly bet with Draco about the upcoming Quidditch match…"

So Harry told her about the bet and what it entailed, the notes and the meeting with Draco. About Ron's reaction in the common room. Even about that night in the room of requirement. Right up until Hermione saw Draco comforting him after the 'incident'.

All through his speech Hermione, true to her word didn't interrupt. her eyes did widen and her mouth did gape but she didn't say a word.

When Harry was finished he sat and looked at her with uncertain eyes. He was expecting her to run screaming any second now.

She didn't though.

"Well…umm, that is quite the story. But thankfully I'm not as closed minded as Ronald. Don't worry Harry your secrets are safe with me. They always have been." She placed her hand over his.

"Thank you Hermione. To be honest I half expected you to run then pull a stunt like Ron did." His voice was soft.

"Harry James Potter! I am your friend and would never do such a thing!"

"I know but then again I though Ron would never do something like that."

"I guess your right. So…you said you were, what was it? 'Playing' with Draco next Saturday?"

"Yes I did. What of it?"

"Nothing. I just want details after." She said cheekily.

"Of course." Harry laughed.

"Lets go to dinner. I need to talk to Draco."

They got up and strode out of the library and into the Great hall.

Harry went straight to Draco while Hermione went to the Gryffindor table.

"Everything alright?" Draco said as Harry sat down.

"Surprisingly yes. I told her…everything." He said looking at Draco.

"And she was fine with_ all_ of it?" The surprise was hard to find in his voice but it was there.

"Yeah. I didn't expect her to be fine with it but all she did was ask me to give her details of next weekend." Draco chuckled at that but didn't say any more on the matter.

"Eat up and then we'll go back to my dorm and talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about."

"Okay." Harry said digging in to the mountains of food around him.

Harry always did prefer the desserts more than the actual dinner. He knew that was because of the many, many items that he had never heard of before his first meal at Hogwarts. He always savored the sweets and took his time. That was why a slightly impatient Draco Malfoy sat waiting for his boyfriend to finish eating.

"Alright done." Harry stood up.

"Finally! Come on lets head down to the dungeons." They swiftly walked through the corridors before entering the Slytherin common room and waling past almost all of Slytherin to Draco's dorm.

They quickly settled on to his bed.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, you see it's about next weekend…" Harry shifted trying to get comfortable.

"What about it?"

"The people I saw down there last time are the same people that have been laughing and insulting me. Won't they tell everyone I do that stuff or make comments about my non-existent prick? Because I like a little humiliation but not about that." Harry took a breath and waited.

"They wouldn't dare. First off if they told a soul you were there they are admitting they were there too. And second, your mine. They wouldn't say a word to or about you without yours or my permission. And trust me I wouldn't let them say anything about your perfectly sized penis." Draco pulled Harry in to a lying position on the bed.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now how about we have a little more dessert before bed?" Draco said cupping Harry's perfectly sized penis.

"Defiantly." Harry whispered kissing Draco.

**A/N: next chapter will be the 'playing' scene. Beware! And I'll try my best okay! so did you like the chapter? if you DID review!**

**thanks guys.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: so as you guys know this is Harry's first time doing the dirty with the Slytherins (lol) and just so you all know and understand I am not very good with this whole kink stuff so don't come crying to me if you don't like what has been written. Personally I don't love this chapter but it was the best I could do because this is my FIRST time at trying to write something like this. So if you like this chapter great! Review and tell me and if you don't like the chapter ask yourselves if you would and could spend your time writing slash instead for your English homework which is what I am suppose to be doing right now.**

**oh and by the way this tok me a _hell_ of a long time to type and i really wanted to post this for you guys so sorry for any mistakes that i missed.**

**anyway, please enjoy. and review.**

Harry hadn't heard one word from Ron after that Potions lesson. But every time he saw Ron and his slowly re-growing hair, he smiled.

He had been spending most of his time with Draco in the Slytherin Common room. He still hated the knowing and superior looks that he got and was grateful when Draco shut down the looks when he saw them. Or he spent his time with Hermione now that she refused to speak to Ron until he 'Apologised and meant it.'

It was weird for Harry when Hermione asked really personal questions about his sex life. He blushed bright red every time but Hermione just kept asking questions like this was something you discussed everyday over breakfast with the family. Like the other day they were sitting in the common room doing their divination homework when completely out of the blue Hermione asks him…

"Harry? That nigh what was the kinkiest thing you let Draco do to you?" Her voice totally serious.

Harry jerked his head up spilling his ink well over the parchment of notes.

"What?" Harry was so surprised he overlooked Hermione calling him Draco and not Malfoy, which was happening more frequently.

"You heard me."

"Why would you want to know that?" His cheeks beginning to flush.

"I'm curious. Come on it's not like I don't know other stuff like that." One look at her pouting face and he caved.

"Okay. Well he had me…had me dress in something that I normally wouldn't." His voice was low so no body else would hear. His face was flushed with embarrassment where as Hermione looked intrigued.

"What?"

"Umm, girls things…"

"Harry!" she said smiling wickedly.

"Okay, okay. He had me wear stockings, heels and panties. Happy?"

Hermione smiled. "How brilliant! Well I'm going to do some research before the library closes." She hopped up and walked out…

But that was before tonight.

Tonight he was walking into the snake pit blind. He didn't know what to expect at all.

Draco stood behind him, close.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked patiently.

"No." Harry's breathing was a little ragged, his heart was thumping.

"How about now?"

After one deep breath he answered. "Yes." immediately the portrait swung open and Draco and Harry walked into their first 'playing' night as a couple.

It was just like Harry remembered the first time. Various couples and threesomes scattered around the large room.

"This way." Draco led Harry over to a unoccupied corner of the Slytherin common room.

Looking at draco and not around him Harry could almost pretend they were alone.

"Time to get you warmed up. Strip my little girl." Draco said teasing him.

Harry quickly stripped down to nothing.

When he was completely naked he was surprised to hear nothing. No comments to or about him. The people around him didn't give him a second glance but just got on with what they were doing. Harry didn't know whether to be happy that they didn't notice him or disappointed that they didn't notice him.

"Disappointed?" Draco whispered in his ear as he circled him.

"No?" Harry didn't mean for it to come out like a question, but around Draco everything he did he seemed to ask permission or say it as a question. Though if truthful he didn't mind, he like the security he felt because of that.

"Oh come on Harry. Your not telling me you didn't want one little reaction?" His clothed body was pressing against his naked back.

"…Maybe, no. yes? I-I don't know."

Draco's chuckle vibrated through Harry's shivering body.

"On your knees." Draco said while walking to stand in front of the now kneeling Harry. He slowly lowered his zipper and took out his hard cock.

"Lets start off easy shall we? Before we get to the main event."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

He placed his hand lightly around the base of his cock, placing his lips at the head kissing gently before taking the length into his mouth. His cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Draco moaned as Harry kissed end to end. His groans grew longer and louder as he gripped Harry's hair and began thrusting into his mouth over and over, effectively fucking him. He couldn't last much longer under the inexperienced but skilled tongue.

Draco cried out thrusting once more, emptying himself into Harry's mouth. He swallowed every last drop then proceeded to lick Draco clean.

"Very nice." Draco commented as he tucked himself away and zipped up.

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Tell me Harry, were you ever punished as a child?"

The had skimmed over the subject of Harry's childhood in their conversations.

"Yes." He was a little confused but answered anyway.

"How?"

Harry took a breath. "In a lot of different ways." Was his answer

Draco lifted his chin gently until Harry was looking him in the eye.

"If at any time you want me to stop, and I mean really stop, say 'Albus Dumbledore' okay?" He said softly.

"Yes okay."

"Now, tell me what they did to punish you. The punishment that made you cry, made you flush, left you humiliated. We're going to re-create that moment."

"Re-create?"

"Take a look around you my little girl." So he did. He wondered how he didn't notice it before. Everywhere people seemed to be acting out a scene. Obviously a humiliating memory. Lavender Brown had just been caught fucking herself by her 'father' or in this case Pansy. Greg was getting a lecture for skinny dipping in a make-shift lake, naked by 'Professor Snape' or Vince. Then he got it, they were all re-living their most humiliation moments.

"Are there theme nights or something?"

"Frequently. Now what was your most humiliating punishment?"

"Well I was fifteen and I was mad at something Dudley and his friend had said while just my uncle was home, and I accidentally made all the glass in the house shatter. Vernon was beyond mad and even though Dudley's friend where there he blamed me for doing it, though he didn't say how-" Harry broke off catching his breath.

"What did they say to you?" Draco looked captivated by his story.

"Umm, Dudley called me a good for nothing freak while his friend said he bet I was a billow biting, shirt lifter who whored myself out at the homosexual school I go to."

"And how did they punish you for the windows?" Draco looked as if he was about to take notes.

"Vernon said he was going to beat me but Dudley stepped in and asked if he could 'discipline' me. Vernon looked so proud and said of course. So the two of them dragged me up to Dudley's room while Vernon left for work. They shut the door and said 'I've wanted to do this to you forever.' Dudley was the biggest so he held me down as his friend, I can't even remember his name, took off my clothes. They laughed do hard when they saw the size of my penis, said they wanted to show it off to all their friends. They got a camera." Harry stopped for a second. This was so close to what had happened to him recently.

"You can pick something else?" Draco said gently.

"No!" He said too quickly. "I want to do this with you."

"Okay continue."

"I was struggling the whole time, begging them to stop. They just laughed. They pulled out this outrageously short maids outfit and shoved me into it. They told me this was my punishment, serving them and the rest of Dudley's friends that were coming over soon, wearing the 'uniform'. it didn't even cover my arse let alone my dick. They put me in heels and fishnet stockings. It was complete with a feather duster." Harry would be lying if the thought of it didn't turn him on…now. He was sweating and the sex hovering over the room made it a little hard to breath properly.

"They sound like monsters." Draco said when he was sure Harry's story was complete.

"They are."

"Get dressed. I need to rip you clothes off." He tossed Harry his things and watched while he dressed.

In seconds Draco changed. he hunched a little, effectively making him seem bigger. His expression hardened, turning mean and his hands were clenched at his sides. It amazed Harry how easily and quickly his personality morphed into, well his cousin or even his uncle. It was both frightening and fascinating.

Draco shoved Harry up against the wall behind them.

"I've wanted to do this to you forever." He growled doing a great job of imitating his cousin. His body flushed against Draco's.

"What did you expect freak? Lets see what you've got under these." He tugged at His clothing. Harry playing his part jerked away from his touch. Draco grabbed him and all but ripped the shirt from his body.

"Don't pull away from me." He whispered in Harry's ear. He yanked down his zipper and Harry almost went to give him better access but quickly tried and failed to push him away. "Stop!" He cried out.

"Do you really want me to faggot?" Harry could feel Draco's hard length pressing into him as he forcibly pried off Harry's pants. The heat surrounding them grew as Draco forced Harry's boxers down his kicking legs.

"Well, well, well what do we here? Who knew you were such a girl ?" He laughed as Harry's faced heated, a blush quickly forming.

"I can't wait to show you off to all my friends." He whispered making Harry shiver. Seconds later a camera appeared in his hand. Harry renewed his struggles. Pulling and twisting away from the camera. "Pose for me little girl." Draco hissed. Harry didn't think he had even been this hard in his life. His painfully hard cock jerked with every touch and every flash of the camera. He could feel Draco's similar problem digging into his thigh. He groaned at the contact.

As suddenly as the camera came it disappeared. Draco grabbed him roughly and pined him to his chest. "Can't wait until I make you my little waitress. And I have just the thing for you." He smirked and conjured up the tiniest maids outfit ever known in existence. "Now am I going to have to force you into it or will you dress yourself like a good girl?" He smiled and held out the scrap of fabric. Harry's face flamed as he took the costume and stepped into it. He turned for Draco so he could zip him up.

It was black with white lace lining the edges. With a very low neck line it just brushed his nipples and dipped to the small of his back. The sleeves were puffy with more lace, that itched when he moved. The bottom half of the abomination covered nothing at all. It was just about four centimeters of fabric with a completely see-through apron that left nothing to the imagination. Cock, ball and pubic hair all out on display. He bent down and put on the fishnet stockings and black stilettos.

"You are one amazing picture." Draco said honestly, which resulted in Harry's blush deepening.

"Well." Draco said as he sat in a chair. "Your meant to be servicing me, so get to it." He undid his fly for the second time that night. Harry stumbled in his heels over to Draco. "I'll have to teach you how to walk in them." Draco commented. Harry knelt down in front of him and took his hard cock in his mouth. The sight of Harry in that outfit must have been to much because he didn't last long under that warm mouth. As soon as he was done Draco yanked Harry up so he was straddling him.

"Make me want to fuck you." He growled. Harry stacked him. His hot, wet mouth devouring his neck. The enticing, pleasurable sounds Draco was making encouraged him. He began undressing Draco when he found no resistance. He kissed down his solid chest, while tugging at his pants, pulling them off completely. He kissed the tip of Draco's once again hard cock.

"Fuck yourself on my dick. Do _all_ of the work." He moaned and demanded at the same time. Harry immediately impaled himself on Draco. Screwing his eyes shut at the pain of no preparation. But slowly he worked his way up and down, fucking himself while Draco sat there and let him do everything. Draco's hands dug into Harry's hip, bruising the tender flesh. Draco eventually reached down and closed his hand around Harry's small prick, Working him to completion. Harry didn't need much prompting as he quickly spilled on to Draco's hand and his stomach. Draco came shortly after yelling Harry's name. they didn't move for a while. Just sat panting as they came down from their natural high. Eventually Draco lifted Harry off him and fixed him with a stern look.

"Well maid, what are you waiting for? Clean up this mess instantly!" His voice was completely serious.

Harry began liking the cum off Draco's softening prick. When he was all done he looked at Draco.

"I meant 'all' of it." His eyes had a wicked gleam in them.

Harry didn't know what he was meant to do, lick himself clean?

But then he looked away and blush, that was exactly what he was suppose to do. He lifted his hand and swiped off the cum off of his stomach and lifted it to his lips and hesitantly licked his finger clean. Draco moaned and told him to get all of it.

He found eating his own cum a strange and humiliating experience that seemed to turn on not only Draco but him as well. Once he had gotten what he could into his mouth and swallowed, then looked at Draco again.

"What now?" He whispered.

"I'm thinking we go to my room and take a long. Hot bath together." He stood up lifting Harry to his feet.

"That sounds great." Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and they made their way past the other couples.

"Hey Draco, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about the others you have been with?"

**A/N: ****well? what did you guys think? i would really love your positive (hopefully) feedback. also if anyone has any suggestions please commentent and tell me.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: it's been a while since my last update because I have had my big yearly tests to study and stress over. I have just finished my last test today. Though the next update might be a while to because even though tests are over I still have an assignment due and I have to write an English story and I doubt very much my teacher would accept something like this.**

**Okay that aside…who else is way excited for the next installment of HARRY POTTER in like a couple of weeks? I sure am.**

The question had obviously caught Draco by surprise because his steps faulted before he quickly regained his composure.

They settled on Draco's bed and Harry tried to wriggle out of his maid's uniform.

"Here, let me help you." Draco motioned for Harry to turn around. Once Harry had slipped out of the dress he lied on the bed completely comfortable with his nakedness for the first time ever. Draco rested beside him.

"Why would you want to know about that?" He was genially curious about why Harry wanted to know about his past lovers.

Harry blushed and looked away, shy.

"Look at me." Draco commanded. "Tell me why." He said once Harry turned his head to face him.

"It's just…I guess I just want to know. Want to know who's had you before me." Draco smiled gently.

"I don't think you really want to know about my former lovers."

"But I really do." Harry tried again.

Draco suddenly stiffened then, "No Harry!" He said harshly. He jerked back the blankets, undressed and got in. Harry got slowly in but could tell Draco was angry with him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." His voice was soft. He turned away from Draco and closed his eyes.

He heard Draco sigh, then felt his arms close around him. Draco held him from behind.

"You don't have to be sorry. Maybe I'll tell you about that part of my life some other time. Not tonight." His voice had no trace of the anger it previously held.

"Okay." Harry said snuggling close to Draco and drifting off to sleep, content in the strong, protective arms.

The next morning the students were buzzing with knew gossip. Gossip that revolved around Harry Potter. Rumor has it Harry Potter didn't spend the night in his dorm. Or so said Hannah who told Pavati who told Justin who blabbed to Cho who shouted it to half her house who scattered and told everyone else. Who first said this is a mystery to everyone.

When Harry and Draco entered the great hall for breakfast once again surrounded by the usual Slytherin gang it was just like the last time, everyone stopped their conversations to stare at the couple.

Draco ignored the looks and pulled Harry over to his house table.

As Harry sat the conversations flowed once again and the Slytherins acted like everything was normal and began talking.

Across the hall Harry could see Hermione trying to get his attention. She was practically bursting. Bobbing up and down in her seat, she frantically pointed outside and ran out before Harry could nod.

"Hey, I need to go talk to Hermione. I'll see you in class." He kissed Draco's cheek and stood up.

"Here take this." He handed Harry a piece of toast. "You need to eat more."

He smiled and made his way out to the corridor to a waiting, impatient Hermione Granger.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside and down to the lake.

"Well?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Well what?" Harry said evasively. I was getting very uncomfortable with where the conversation was sure to head.

"Don't play dumb with me Harry." She said sternly giving him her best McGonagall impression.

"Tell me about last night. You didn't come back to the dorm." Hermione for the first time ever was acting like a school girl with a crush. Only it was Harry's kinky love life not her own. "Please!" She pleaded.

Harry already knew he couldn't win so he settled down and get comfortable.

When he finished Hermione was floored.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really. So what do you think?" He said a little hesitantly.

"I think it's brilliant!" She finally said.

"Harry? Do you think that maybe you could…well hook me up?"

"Hook you up?" He asked confused.

"I mean I want to try what you and Draco do. With someone else of course."

Harry stared at her.

"I guess I could talk to Draco about it, if your sure?"

"Oh I'm very sure."

They sat In silence for a while before Harry spoke.

"Do you think it's weird if you ask your boyfriend about their past partners and he tells you to back off?"

"You asked Draco about his past lovers?" She said laughing.

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"Well kind of. It depends on how long you've been together. Yours and Draco's relationship has not been long enough. But that's just my opinion." Though she sounded quite sure that it was everyone's opinion.

"Oh well thanks for the talk. We had better get to class."

Harry, on his way up to the castle began to regret his questioning last night.

In class Harry took his place next to Draco and surrounded by Slytherins in transfiguration.

"Hey." Harry said before McGonagall came in to begin the lesson. "Hermione and I were talking and she asked is she could, you know, join I guess?" He mumbled not quite sure what he was suppose to say.

"You mean as in last night?"

"Yeah she just asked."

"Well the youngest Flint has been looking for a Dom and though he does swing both ways he tends to lean towards the female gender. He's a year younger than us. I'll run it past him and get back to you." His voice was all business.

"Okay and can we talk tonight in your room after dinner? It's important." He added.

"Of course, you can stay again if you would like."

"Yes that would be great."

Harry sat on Draco's now familiar bed wringing his hands nervously. He wanted to apologise but there was something about this particular situation that made him significantly uncomfortable.

"Whats this about?" Draco asked from in front of him where he sat with his head against the head board.

He took a breath. "I wanted to apologise for last night. I shouldn't try and pry into your personal lift. I was crossing a line. I'm sorry." He said in a rush.

"You don't have to apologise. I shouldn't have been so harsh. It's just a tricky topic." He said softly.

"Why is it tricky?"

"Because you might think you want to know all the gory details about my former lovers but in reality you don't."

"Can't we just do it question by question? You don't have to answer. And you all ready know my history. You that's it."

"I guess we could." He got comfortable and motioned for him to start.

"How many people have you had sex with?"

"Seven. Two girls and five boys. Next." His voice was neutral.

"How many relationships have you had, including me?"

"Two. And yes I did similar sexual activities with him."

"Who was he?"

"Charlie Weasley." He said slowly.

"What? Charlie Weasley as in Ron Weasley's older brother?" Harry was completely speechless. He had met Charlie a few times but this was a shock.

"Yes the very same. He was the one to get me into the more unusual side of sex. I lost my virginity to him. I bottomed with him. He was my first relationship and I think we should end this conversation here. Lets go to bed." Surprisingly his voice broke halfway though.

"Okay." Harry said in a daze. He wasn't use to seeing Draco so obviously hurt by something.

They settled down in each others arms.

"And by the way Flint said he would give her a go. Tell her he will contact her to set up a meeting, similar to what we did, sorting out the particulars."

"Great I'll tell Hermione tomorrow."

"Night Harry."

Harry gently kissed him before closing his eyes and trying to process what Draco had just told him. He finally drifted to sleep an hour later next to his boyfriend.

**A/N: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEY guys sorry its taken me so long to update this story! i swear it took me like 4 days just to type this up and its not even long! things have been a little rushed here in the real world but i finally posted! i saw the new harry potter twice! i loved it, thought it was amazing. so please go on and read then review.**

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry yelled as he sprinted after her. "Slow down we need to talk." Harry panted as he caught up to her.

"What about?" she asked.

"About what you asked me."

"Library, now." She said dragging him in the direction of the library.

They found a secluded spot and settled on the ground.

"So what is it?" She was obviously excited.

"You know Flint in the year below us?" He said in a hushed tone.

"I think I've seen him around."

"Well Draco said Flint is looking for a dom and hell give you a go. So if your interested I'll tell Draco and your to meet him tonight in the room of requirement at ten."

"Really? A dom? I've never thought about being a dom for a guy before but I think I might like it. I've always wanted to teach a Slytherin a lesson. And now here is my chance and hot sex!" Her voice was defiantly not hushed. "Hermione! Lower your voice."

She giggled at his frantic look.

"No ones here Harry. They're all in class…where we should be."

Instantly they shot up and frantically ran to potions.

"Late again Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled from the front of the class.

The Gryffindors glared and muttered about the lost points while the Slytherins laughed. Ron was red with rage, he had a dark scowl on his face.

"Sorry sir." They said in unison.

"Take your seats." He pointed to the two open seats.

When they looked there was one next to Draco and one beside Ron.

"I'll go." Hermione answered the unsaid question.

"You sure? I can." He said not really wanting to.

"No its fine, go sit by your boyfriend." she winked and walked towards Ron.

Harry quickly sat close to Draco, their thighs resting against one another.

"Did you tell her?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"Yes. Shes excited and promised to tell me all about it." He chuckled. "I told her about meeting him at ten, she agreed."

"Good I'll tell Flint at lunch."

The rest of the period ran smoothly, apart from the strained silence between Ron and Hermione.

Harry watched as Draco, next to him, got up from his lunch and walked a little way down the Slytherin table. He approached a younger, more handsome version of Marcus Flint. He whispered in his ear before returning to sit next to Harry.

"You told him about Hermione?"

"Yes, he will be there tonight to see if they are compatible."

"Okay. Draco? Why don't the others act like we do? I mean have a relationship everyone knows about?" This always baffled him.

"Appearances." Was his simple response.

"That is completely idiotic."

"I know. Stay with me tonight." Draco said to him.

"I'm there so often I might as well move in!" He joked.

"You could."

"What?" He turned and stared at Draco.

"Your house is treating you like crap. You never sleep there, your hardly ever in the common room either. Ask to be resorted." Draco said seriously.

"Can you do that?" He was stunned.

"It's never been asked before but your Harry Potter. You can do anything."

"I'll think about it. I need to talk to Hermione."

"Go." He kissed his cheek and smiled.

Harry jumped up and waved to Hermione telling her to come with him.

"What is it?" She asked once they were outside.

"I think Draco just asked me to move in with him."

"What?" She was shocked.

"He talked about me being resorted because I hate being in the Gryffindor common room and that I basically live there now and sleep there and I need to breath…" He stopped speaking to suck in a large breath of air.

"Your kidding?"

"No. so what do you think I should do?"

He waited while she thought.

"I think you should go for it. Get resorted. You can hardly walk through the common room without being hexed or reminded about your…umm small penis." She said quietly.

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Okay then I'll ask Dumbledore to be resorted. Lets go back to lunch, I'm starving."

They walked in silence to the great hall.

"Yes." Harry said once he sat back down next to Draco. "I'm going to ask to be resorted."

Draco practically beamed. "Great! It'll be so much easier if your in Slytherin."

"Yeah it will be." Harry smiled and leaned against Draco.

"I'll go to Dumbledore after lunch."

"Headmaster?" Harry called out in the empty office.

Hawks was perched on his usual spot.

"Ah Harry my boy! How are you?" Dumbledore emerged from a door towards the back of the room.

"I'm alright sir. I need to talk to you about something very important." Harry was beginning to get nervous.

"Come, have a seat and tell me what is troubling you." He peered at Harry over his half moon spectacles.

Harry gingerly sat in the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"You must know what has been going on with the Gryffindors lately sir?"

"Yes, it saddens me greatly to know they way you have been treated."

"Well I'm not welcome there anymore and I'm hardly there anymore anyway. So I'm here to ask to be…resorted."

Silence followed his request. He looked up to see the shocked eyes of his headmaster.

"Sir?" He said slowly.

"Harry, do you understand what you are asking of me?"

"I believe I do sir." His voice held complete certainty.

"I suppose if you are truly unhappy?"

"Yes I am headmaster."

"Very well. You shall be resorted tonight at dinner."

"Wait. Can't you just resort me now?" He really didn't want to do it in front of the entire school.

"Never in the history of Hogwarts has there been a sorting outside of the great hall and nor will there be in the future."

It was dinner in the great hall.

"How did it go?" Draco asked him once he sat down next to Harry.

"I'm being resorted." Harry should be happy but he was just nervous.

"When?" Draco asked smiling.

"Now." Harry replied as Dumbledore stood and motioned for everyone to be silent. The students began whispering when they saw McGonagall bring out the old stool and sorting hat.

"Tonight." Dumbledore began. "Harry Potter shall be resorted."

Heads whipped around to find Harry. The Gryffindors were absolutely seething.

"Harry if you will come up here."

Draco gave his hand a squeeze before he got up and made his way to the stool.

The hall was dead silent when the hat was placed on Harry's head.

"Back again Mr. Potter? Hmm. Well lets see…ahh yes…very good, very nice. It will have to be…SLYTHERIN!"

There was silence until the Slytherin table broke out in loud cheers and howls. Harry grinned and looked down as his robes changed from red to green. He walked into Draco's waiting arms. The Slytherins crowded around him. Slapping him on the back congratulating him.

Harry squeezed through the crowd when he saw Hermione running over to him. He enveloped her into a hug.

"This is great for you! And for me because I've decided if all goes well tonight I'm not going to hide it. So I'm glad I'll know I have Slytherin always on my side."

"So you giving me your full support to get resorted was all about you then?" Harry laughed.

"Well yes. Oh look there's flint now." She was looking behind him. "He is rather handsome isn't he?"

"Yes I suppose he is. Though not even close to Draco." Harry smiled along with Draco.

"No one is." She said dreamily.

"Hey, no fantasizing about my boyfriend." He grumbled.

"Never!" Hermione fake gasped.

"I should get back, everyone will be made about me fraternizing with the 'enemy'."

"Have fun tonight. Tell me all about it tomorrow."

"I will." She kissed his cheek and walked back over to her table.

Harry felt the familiar arms of Draco wrap around his waist.

"Can we go down to _our_ rooms now?" Harry asked loving the way he said ours.

"Yeah, come on."

They made their way down towards the dungeons leaving the rest behind.

"Where will I be sleeping? Do I get my own room like you?"

"No, I assume the house elfs put you in with me. that's not a problem I presume?"

"Not at all."

Draco was right, the elfs had placed Harry's things in Draco's room. They had also enlarged the bed, doubled the wardrobe and draws and added a second desk. The door to the bathroom was still in place but when Harry looked inside he found all his toiletries in place with Draco's. all his robes and scarves had been changed to green and silver and the lion was replaced with a snake. All his quills, parchment and books were splayed over the new desk. It looked as if he had always lived there and hadn't just moved in.

"Is everything to your liking?" Draco murmured in his ear.

"Everything is perfect." He kissed Draco sweetly.

"I forgot to tell you, we 'play' next Friday night."

"Great. I bet Hermione will be joining us."

"I would think so. She has great dom potential."

Draco pulled Harry towards their bed.

"Isn't it like not done to put a couple in one room with one bed?" Harry asked as they laid down on their sides.

"Slytherin is different." He shrugged.

"Always the odd one out." Harry chuckled.

And proud of it."

"How about we go to sleep."

"yeah. Or we could tier our selves out before we go to sleep." Draco said before pouncing on Harry. They quickly worked each other out of their clothing. Draco stretched Harry slowly, teasing him.

"Please…Draco. Now I'm not going to hold." Harry moaned in pleasure.

"Okay." Draco whispered withdrawing his fingers then he thrust forward into Harry's ready hole. They fell into their rhythm. Thrusting in time. They cried each others name as they came.

"You know what this means now?" Harry asked Draco.

"No."

"I'm officially a Slytherin."

Draco chuckled. "Yes you are."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! I know its been a while since I last updated but its almost Christmas I tend to get a little distracted.**

**In this one I used a few slang words that I hate using, even saying but it couldn't be helped. So if your like me and dislike the word 'pussy' it only comes up once!**

**This is the LAST chapter of Owned by the Slytherins! So sad. Its funny with this story I had planned it all out but as I got writing everything just changed. that always happens to me.**

**But anyway i really hope everyone has liked reading my fic and enjoys the last chapter.**

Harry woke in his new room to hear the shower running. He looked left and saw Draco's side empty. Harry jumped out of be and walked, nude towards the open bathroom. The room was steamed and it immediately fogged up his glasses. He took them off and placed them on the sink. He stumbled in to the shower and blindly reached out until he latched on to Draco.

"Your up."

"Yeah. I'm not in the mood for anything today. I think I might just go to the hospital wing and say I'm sick." Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. His stomach pressed against his back as the water cascaded over them.

"Okay. I doubt I would want to be anywhere near those Gryffindors if I were you."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Why don't you let me take it off your mind then." Draco said spinning around and slamming Harry in to the shower wall.

**(Page break)**

When Draco left for breakfast Harry stayed behind, snuggling down in to bed once more.

He got up hours later, groggily rubbing his eyes. There wasn't a sound anywhere. Everyone was in class, where he should be. Harry slowly dressed then decided to explore his new house.

Slytherin was completely the opposite of Gryffindor.

There the walls had a softening charm on them and lovely red and gold patterned wall paper. There were big comfy chairs that would sink when you sat on them and nice carpets and rugs randomly all over the place. Portraits hung on most spaces, friendly and having a chat. There weren't any secret passages. What you saw was what you got.

The Slytherin common room was the complete opposite. The walls were cold and stone. The floor was slabs of freezing stone with rugs spread out evenly. There were roman looking columns and amazingly carved statues of various magical creatures. The furniture was extremely formal, though surprisingly comfortable. If you looked closely at the walls you would see small openings and a line that doesn't fit quite right. They lead off to secret rooms and corridors. There were portraits of stern looking men and uncomfortable looking families. Though despite all the coldness it had a homely air to it that felt completely out of place but fit at the same time.

It was such a massive change from the once welcoming Gryffindor common room. Suddenly Harry became very sad and lonely. He thought maybe he should have faced the crowds of people instead of this defining silence.

He snuggled down in to a chair in front as the fire place which still blazed as if the house elves knew he would still be here.

He stared at the fire without really seeing it. His life seemed so screwed up. He never imagined that he would be here in this new 'home'. he didn't understand how this began or why. If only he never made that deal. But then he thought of Draco. And then he was glad that things went the way they did because he found someone who he could be himself with, completely. Without feeling embarrassed or ashamed about his lower half. And for that he was grateful.

The day went slower then usual for Harry. But that might be because he was doing absolutely nothing but looking in to a finally dimming fire. A while later Harry thought it was about time for lunch so he went to find out how Hermione's night had gone.

He searched for her in the great hall from the doors but didn't find her. He waved a goodbye to Draco then left for the library. His instincts had been right. There was Hermione sitting by herself with her head buried in a book in the library.

"How did it go?" Harry asked startling her.

"Oh Harry it was great!" She closed the book and out it on the table. Harry read the title and laughed.

"What to do when your partner is adventurous. Dominance and submission a guide. Really Hermione?"

"Yes actually. I've already got a few ideas for mark next time."

"So there will be a next time? And who's Mark?" Harry said confused.

"Mark Flint. And yes it was so great. After he explained the rules he told me to give it my best shot. Do you want to hear details?" She giggled.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway…"

**(Page break…Hermione Flashback.)**

_"So just give it your best shot. Start dominating me in anyway you can think of and we will see if we're compatible." Mark Flint said standing across from Hermione in the room of requirement._

_"Is anything off limits?" She asked him._

_"No."_

_"Okay then." Hermione took a moment to gather herself. She took a deep breath and practically shifted in to a different Hermione._

_"Strip." She said in a stern, commanding voice. Mark quickly shrugged out of his clothes and in a few minutes stood naked in front of Hermione._

_"You will address me as Mistress and nothing else is that understood?"_

_"Yes mistress." Mark replied immediately._

_"Good now lie face up on the bed." He hurried to do as she said and Hermione found herself really loving the power she had over him. It was intoxicating._

_Hermione slowly began to undress, Marks eyes on her the hole time. She hesitated for a second before asking the room for five red silk scarves. She tied each hand to the ends of the bed frame before doing the same with his feet. Until he was spread eagle. Cock, balls and hole all exposed for her pleasure. She took the final red scarf and bound it around his head. Blinding him. As she stood at the end of the bed just watching Marks cock began to rise, he was imagining what was to come. The room wasn't filled with toys just a candle._

_Hermione crawled on top of the bed and sat on his face._

_"Eat me, bitch." She laughed when Mark quickly began liking her already wet pussy. He was obviously experienced . Hermione could barely contain her screams of pleasure. When Hermione was satisfied she climbed off him. She left her juices all over his face and didn't intend to clean it off._

_She silently took the candle. Hermione found she loved the way he was shifting his head trying ti know where she was and what she was going to do. When she found that the candle wax had pooled in the candle, hot but not scalding did she walk over to him and dribble a bit on each hard nipple. The hiss that escaped him was both in pain and pleasure. His straining cock bobbed as if waving at her. Hermione laughed._

_"You know, I've always wondered what would happen if you put hot was up a guys arse." She said as she peeled away the hardened wax from his nipples._

_"Do you know what I feels like?"_

_Marks breathing was ragged. "No mistress."_

_"Pity that."_

_She waited for more wax to pool before dribbling it directly over the slit of his cock. Mark cried out._

_"Did that hurt? I mean you must have liked it considering the fact that your cocks practically waving at me." She laughed and watched his cheeks turn red. Hermione took the rest of the wax that was there and poured it over the head of his penis._

_"I want you to do me a favor. Will you do what I say?"_

_"Yes. Anything mistress." She tapped the dried wax on his penis._

_"Don't remove this wax until I give you permission and that won't be tonight." She smirked._

_"What if I need to use the toilet or have a shower or…cum mistress?"_

_"You can find a way to shower. But you wont be doing the others until I say. And if I find you have removed it before I give you permission you will be punished. Understood?"_

_"Yes okay mistress."_

_"Now how about we find out how it feels to have wax in your arse?"_

**(Page break…End Hermione flashback.)**

"Okay Hermione! that's enough. I really don't need anymore details!" Harry's face was red and he was a little turned on.

Hermione laughed. "Your no fun."

"So you had a good time then?"

"Yes and I will be seeing you next Friday night."

"Good for you." To be honest he wasn't to keen to have his best friend see him like that.

"Hey does Flint still have the wax on?"

"Yes." Hermione laughed. "I dragged him in to an empty classroom before and told him to drop 'em. All the wax was still on his prick. And you want to know the funny thing? He wasn't hard anymore he just really needed to go to the toilet!" Harry and Hermione broke out in a fit of laughter.

"How long are you going to keep him like that?" He asked still laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe until he begs me to take it off. And then I might k=just make him piss right then and there." She smirked reveling in her new found power.

"You are one evil witch Hermione."

"I know," They heard people moving around outside the library.

"It's time for class, you coming?" Hermione stood up.

"No I think I'm just going to wait until everyone is in class then go back down to the dungeons."

"Okay well we'll talk later."

"Yeah."

After Hermione left Harry lifted up the book she was reading and opened it to the first page.

Chapter one…

Before Harry knew what he was doing he stuffed the book under his shirt and walked as casually past madam prince as he could. There was no way he was letting her see the title. Once he had ran back to the safety of his and Draco's room he took out the book as well as a sheet of parchment and a well inked quill.

There were a surprising amount of ideas in this book that Harry would let Draco do to him and what Harry would do for him. It was almost scary.

He suddenly hoped that Friday night was a do-what-you-will type of thing because he had a few thing he wanted to try.

**(Page brake)**

Harry had fallen asleep by the time Draco had gotten back to the dorm after his last class. He slowly reached out and took the book that Harry had clutched to his sleeping chest.

"What to do when your partner is adventurous. Dominance and submission a guide." He read quietly before leafing through the pages of parchment Harry had littered all over him. He chuckled as he read through them.

"Draco?" Came Harry's sleepy voice.

"You have some nice ideas here Harry. Where did you find that book?" He said with interest.

"Hermione." Harry said sitting up.

"Trust her to find a book on the subject." He gave Harry a smile that he knew was only for him.

"Draco what 'theme' is there for Friday?"

"Each couple or threesome picks their own this time round."

"Harry let out a breath. "Good."

"What were you thinking of?" Draco came to sit beside him on the bed.

"Well maybe…you've already read them." Harry said quietly.

"How about I take these." He held up the parchment. "And surprise you." Draco gathered all the parchment and placed them on his desk.

"That might be best."

"Now get up it's almost time for dinner."

"No Draco I don't think I'm going."

"Yes you are. You have to eat plus they will just think you're a coward. You have to face everybody eventually." Draco pulled Harry from the bed and pushed him towards the door.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No." Draco answered dragging him down to the other Slytherins. His new friends.

"Lets go." Draco said and like before the Slytherins formed a makeshift barrier between him and everyone else.

"This should be fun." Harry said dryly.

"Or at least entertaining." Draco smirked.

**(Page brake)**

It was Friday night in no time.

Harry and Draco were already down in the bare common room before the others.

"Where did everything go?" Harry asked in confusion.

"This room on selected nights acts like the room of requirement. Salazar Slytherin was a smart man." Draco smirked down at Harry.

"So what are we going to night?"

"I have something in mind. A little tamer then before but I've been wanting it try it."

"No hints?" Harry said a little nervous.

"None."

A few minutes later Hermione walked in the door with Flint. She looked nervous and shifty but when she saw Harry she calmed down significantly.

Everyone started shuffling in, in drips and drabs. There was no gathering together or someone announcing to begin. They all seemed to know when everyone was present. So they just went off to find a space to start. Draco lead Harry over to the space they occupied last time.

There was already a green, comfortable looking lounge chair and a small table beside it. The table had two objects placed on it. A vibrator and the remote.

"This is it?" Harry turned to Draco.

"Pretty much. Undress and lie in the lounge."

Harry quickly did as he was told. The soft fabric felt wonderful against his naked back.

Without warning there was a sharp click and Harry felt cold steel binding his wrists to the lounge. He looked up at Draco.

"Relax. Just enjoy it." Draco took the vibrator and told Harry to hold his legs up. He pushed the vibrator in as far and gently as he could without any preparation. Harry let out a hiss as his cock began to rise. Draco charmed the vibrator to move swiftly in and out of Harry repeatedly. Harry moaned at the sensation. Draco placed his hand on Harry's cock and stroked.

In no time Harry cried out in pleasure and came. He thought Draco was going to move on to something else but instead he grunted when he felt the dildo begin to vibrate along with the in and out movement.

Harry's spent cock quickly began to rise again. Harry was overtaken with pleasure as Draco played with his hard nipples. He came again. Then Draco increased the vibration and chuckled as Harry groaned. He didn't think his small prick could come again. But he did. Again and again and again. Harry was crying at this point. Tears of frustration.

"No more…please…can't take…" Harry grunted out painfully as his spent and tiered cock rose again from the vibrations and Draco's hands.

"Are you sure you can't just come one more time?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Harry almost screamed.

"Too bad you are."

Harry thrashed as if trying to get away from the object implanted in his arse. He came seconds later. Draco pulled Harry to him as he calmed down. He dried his tiers as Draco pulled the vibrator out of his sore arse. Harry didn't want to leave the safe confines of Draco's arms. He felt so warm and safe.

Harry thought Draco might feel at least a little guilty for making Harry cry so he asked the question that had been on his mind since he heard it.

"Draco? Lets be completely honest okay?" Harry whispered.

"Of course. No lies or kept secrets." He said in his honey like voice.

"Okay good…how about we start with your relationship with one Charlie Weasley?" Harry smiled innocently up at a smiling Draco.

"Maybe tomorrow. Lets just go up to bed and get you cleaned up."

"Fine. Stall all you want but you will tell me."

Draco just laughed and picked Harry up to carry him to their room.

**THE END!**

**A/N: so that's it. Its all over. I really hope you guys liked it. And if anyone would like me to write some missing scene feel free to ask and I'll think about it. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone!**

**Xxx**


End file.
